The Love Letter
by Wits and the Ditz
Summary: Lee writes a love letter for Sakura , but somehow it gets to Tenten. Then all HELL breaks loose w misunderstandings, confusion, confrontations, and of course drama. Various pairings.
1. The Mistake

**Chapter 1- The Mistake**

It was late, but Lee was still awake. It was a Sunday night and he had school the next day, but he didn't care. He had to finish typing the letter he was going to give to a certain girl. (Cough Sakura cough.)

"The Power of Youth will keep me awake. Oh, my dear Cherry Blossom, you will finally know my feelings for you," Lee said to himself. He wanted it to be perfect and you could see 20 sheets of paper crumbled into balls in the trash can. It also didn't help that he was using a typewriter and you couldn't fix mistakes.

"Aha! I finally finished my letter to Sakura! Now all I have to do is put this inside her locker at school tomorrow and let fate do the rest," Lee said an hour later. The note said:

My Love,

I knew immediately when I first saw you that you were that one. I felt this connection between us and I knew instantly that I loved you. My heart burns with passion for you. I can't keep these emotions bottled inside any longer and I just had to tell you, even if you don't feel the same way. I'll wait for you, my love. Because even though we're young, I know what I feel about you.

Love,

Your Secret Admirer

---------------------------------------------------

Where the hell is Lee? thought TenTen. She was absent on Friday and she asked Lee if she could borrow his History notes. But that sure wasn't going to happen since he wasn't even at school yet. " I swear I'm going to kick his ass when he shows up," TenTen said, trying to control her temper.

"Hello TenTen! My, you look youthful than ever!" Lee said, running up the school stairs. TenTen breathed deeply and calmed herself . "Lee, do you have your notes?" Lee nodded. A whole minute passed. "Could you give them to me?" TenTen asked, her hands into fists. "Sure," Lee answered. Another minute passed, they just stood there. TenTen was waiting, but couldn't take it. "NOW!" she yelled. "Oh, why didn't you say so," Lee said, rummaging through his backpack.

Now, what do I have in here? thought Lee. "No, that's not it. That's not it. I don't know what that is. Oh, here it is," Lee said and handed TenTen a piece of paper. "Thanks," TenTen said and walked to towards the library to copy the notes.

She went to the school's library and sat down the nearest table. She read the note and man was she shocked! "I felt this connection between us," TenTen read silently. "And I knew instantly that I loved you. Oh shit! Lee is in love with ME!"

"Excuse me Miss, but if you're going to yell then you must leave the library," the librarian said. But TenTen didn't hear her. She was in shock. "Miss, did you hear me?" the librarian said again. "Y-yeah. I'll just g-go now," TenTen stuttered. How could I not see it, she thought. All those times during practice when he would congratulate me on doing a good job. He wasn't being nice, he loved me. Oh shit! How am I gonna get myself out of this mess?

But TenTen's thoughts were interrupted by the bell. She went to her locker and got her science book. They were going to learn a ninja's body system and how their chakra affected them. Might as well leave this tupid note in my locker, TenTen thought and left to her class, not wanting to be late.

There was only one person left in the hallway. It was Gaara, and he noticed a piece of paper sticking ouy of TenTen's locker. "Hmmm... I wonder who gave this love letter to TenTen. It would be awful if it fell to the wrong hands," Gaara said and smirked to himself. Whoever thought of blackmailing should get a gold medal, thought Gaara.

-------------------------------------------------

After first period ended, TenTen went to her locker to put her book back and saw that the letter was missing. "Damn it! Who took it?" she said to herself. "Don't panic, if someone did find it, they won't know it was mine. Problem solved."

------------------------------------------------

"Hey Gaara, did you study for the test today?" Sakura asked him. She sat next to him in Asuma Sensei's class.

"I don't need to study," he answered. He had the answers to the test written down in a piece of paper. He felt generous today, so he said," You know what Sakura? Because I'm such a good guy, I have a surprise for you. Inside my backpack there is a piece of paper. It has the answers to all your questions. Go get it."

My questions? thought Sakura. She was confused, but got it anyway. She had to read it in secret because they were taking a test. " I can't keep these emotions bottles inside any longer and I just had to tell you," Sakura read. "I'll wait for you, my love."

**Inner Sakura**

**Now I know what he meant by questions. That idiot with no eyebrows thought this letter would be the answer to all my questions! What makes him think that I'll wait for him. What kind of solution is that?**

Throughout the whole test, Sakura kept glancing at Gaara. He would stop looking at his test and give her a smirk. That smirk gave Sakura goosebumps. It could be worse, she thought. It could of been Chouji. Instead of having dinner with you, he'll probably eat you for dinner.

------------------------------------------------

While everybody was eating lunch, Lee was standing in front of Sakura's locker. He was looking for his letter but he couldn't find it. "It's okay. Maybe I misplaced it or something. Maybe it's still at home on my desk. After school ends, I'll go find it in my room," Lee said. "The power of Youth will guide me to the letter."

--------------------------------------------------

Gaara. Wait, why am I thinking about Gaara? I like Sasuke, right? Yeah, I do like Sasuke. Then why can't I stop thinking about Gaara? I hardly ever noticed him, let alone talk to him, Sakura thought . She was so confused.

"Sakura, are you okay?" asked Kiba. He was sitting across from her in Study Hall and noticed that she looked disturbed by something. "Huh? Oh, I'm sorry. What did you say?" asked Sakura, who snapped out of her thoughts. Kiba seemed annoyed that nobody paid attention to him these days but repeated his question," I said if-."

"Can I trust you?" Sakura said, cutting him off. Kiba got more annoyed but nooded. "Well, have you ever thought of someone in a new way, but you like someone else. And this person that you keep thinking of, you don't really pay attention to him, but now youy can't get him out of your head," Sakura explained.

That person that she described sounded a lot like me, Kiba thought. "Kiba, do you get what I'm saying?" Sakura said."Oh, I know exactly what you're saying," Kiba said. "Good. At least someone understands," Sakura said and returned doing her work.

"Can you believe it Akamaru? Sakura has the hots for me!" Kiba whispered to his dog.

-------------------------------------------

Crap! I'm going to be late for P.E. and all because I was thinking about Gaara, thought Sakura. She was running in the hallway when she bumped into someone. All her stuff fell out of her backpack.

"How troublesome. Now I have to pick up my stuff," Shikamaru said. "Sorry Shikamaru. I didn't realize where I was going," Sakura apologized.They were busy grabbing their stuff quickly, that they weren't really paying a lot of attention to what they were grabbing.

"Here Shikamaru. I think this is yours," Sakura said, handing him a piece of paper. " How troublesome. Now I have more crap to put in my backpack," Shikamaru said, putting it inside his backpack. The bell rang. Great, now I'm late for class, Shikamaru thought.

---------------------------------------------

**A/N: Well that was the end of my first chapter for my first fanfic. I know that I haven't mentioned some of the other characters, but they will be in the next chapter. Some of the characters might be a little OOC, but I'm trying to make them true to the characters on the show. Oh, and all the characters are 15 while Temari and Kankuro (who are older) are 17. Please review and NO FLAMES!**


	2. No Comprendo

**A/N: Before I begin with Chapter 2, I'd just like to say thank you to all those people who gave me reviews. I'm glad that you all think that my story is good and that you can't wait for my next chapter, so here it is.**

**Chapter 2: No Comprendo**

"Nooooo! It's not here! The letter's not here!" yelled Lee at the top of his lungs. His room was a big mess. It looked like someone trashed the place, but it was just Lee who was trying to find the letter.

"Someone must of taken it, but who? My mom and dad wouldn't go to my room and snoop through my stuff. Then it must be in my backpack, but I've already checked and it's not there," Lee said. "Unless someone took it. But who could it be? I have my backpack with me all the time, except during P.E." Then it hit him. "One of the guys must of taken it. Tomorrow at school, I'll confront them about it. The Power of Youth will help me figure out who it was."

---------------------------------------

I have to tell someone or it will bug me for days, maybe years, TenTen thought. I just can't confront Lee about it, it'll be soooo embarrassing. TenTen was walking to school, when she saw Naruto ahead of her.

"Hey Naruto, wait up!" TenTen yelled. Naruto turned around and stopped. "Hey TenTen! What do you want?" he said cheerfully. "I just wanted to talk to you about something. Amigo to amigo," TenTen said. "Sure thing," answered the blonde ninja.

"You might not understand though, since this isn't exactly your area of expertise," TenTen said. "Try me," Naruto said. "Well, I feel a little awkward telling you this, but here goes nothing. Have you ever found out that a friend liked you? But you don't like them back because it might ruin your friendship," TenTen said.

Naruto was a little taken aback by this information. "Do you understand?" TenTen asked, holding Naruto's hand in between her palms for reassurance. TenTen likes me! thought Naruto. "Don't worry TenTen, I understand completely. And I won't let anything ruin our friendship. Believe it," Naruto said. "I'm glad to hear that," TenTen smiled.

In the distance, a white-eyed teenage boy, Neji, took notice of the whole thing with an angered expression on his face. "Damn that Uzamaki," was all he said.

---------------------------------------

Oh no, is that Lee coming towards me? Why is he wearing black pants, coat, and sunglasses? What an idiot, Sasuke thought. "Why are you wearing that?" he asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Lee said, and then he whispered," I'm undercover."

"Undercover?" Sasuke questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh wait, I almost forgot," Lee said and pulled out a notepad and pencil. Sasuke sweatdropped. "I've got some questions to ask you," Lee said. "If you can recall, what were you doing on the morning of yesterday?" You've got to be kidding me, thought Sasuke. He started to walk away.

"Hey, you just can't leave me here with an unanswered question!" Lee yelled. "Hn," was all Sasuke said. Lee started to scribble some notes down and yelled back, "How do you spell that!"

----------------------------------------

"Quick! He's coming! Everybody hide!" yelled Kiba. He, Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, and Chouji were running away from Lee who was chasing them with a notepad in hand. Chuoji was left behind. "Guys, go on without me! I'll take one for the team," he said. "No! A ninja never leaves another ninja behind," Naruto said, stopping. "No! Save yourself!" Chouji said. Naruto, seeing that Lee was close, ran to hide.

Naruto was panting heavily. And I thought running five miles in P.E. was bad. "Naruto, did you make it?" Sasuke asked, slighly panting. "Yeah. Barely," Naruto replied. Then in the distance, a boy was heard screaming.

---------------------------------------

"Please take out your homework from yesterday," Kakashi said to his History class. They were suppposed to write a five-paragraph essay of their favorite Hokage, and Shikamaru was having a hard time finding it. How troublesome, he thought. He saw a typed up paper and thought it wa his essay, but man was he wrong.

"I knew immediately when I first saw you that you were the one," Shikamaru read quietly. What the fuck? Who gave this to me? thought Shikamaru. All of a sudden he got a flashback from yesterday. Sakura handed him a piece of paper that looked a lot like the one that he had in his hand.

I'm Sakura's one and only! No, he thought.

**Si, Shikamaru's innerself said.**

No, Shikamaru fought back.

**Si, his innerself repeated. **

Wait, how do I know spanish?

**No comprendo.**

Don't you mean "I don't comprehend?"

**No hablo ingles.**

"Shikamaru! Shikamaru!" yelled Kakashi, interrupting Shikamaru's thoughts. "I said pass your homework up," Kakashi said. Shikamaru, absentmindly, passed the letter to the person in front of him, which just happened to be Ino.

"Here you go Ino," Shikamaru said, passing the note to Ino.

Hmmm? Let's see what Mr.Genius wrote about, Ino thought. My heart burns with passion for you, oh my god! Shikamaru's in love with me! Ino turned around and saw that Shikamaru was already half asleep with his head on his desk. Typical Shikamaru, he was too lazy to tell me in person, so he just wrote it to me. That boy has some nerves if he thinks I'm going to fall for him. Like I'll want my butt kicked by Temari.

"Here you go. I just can't take it anymore," Ino said, handing the paper back to Shikamaru, not facing him. A few seconds later, a hand grabbed the paper from Ino's hands. "Good. I finally got that out of my system," Ino said.

--------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Just to clear any confusion that you may have had, Shikamaru and Temari are NOT going out. You'll find out later in the upcoming chapters. You better read the next chapter as soon as I update to find out who took the letter from Ino's hand. Please review and remember NO FLAMES!**


	3. Yo Brother from another Mother

**A/N: Sorry people if it took me a long time to update. I was so busy with homework, but now I have two weeks off. Now, the moment you all waited for: who took the letter from Ino's hand?**

**Chapter 3: Yo, Brother From Another Mother!**

"Ino, no passing notes in class! How many times do I have to tell you!" Kakashi Sensei yelled. Ino blushed fiercely. She hated being put in the spotlight. "Shino, give me the note you have in your hands," Kakashi ordered. Shino got out of his seat and Shikamaru (who was sitting next to him) said,"Oooo, you in trouble," along with the rest of the class.

While Shino was walking the 'Walk of Shame' to Kakashi's desk, people were saying comments. Gaara and a few other people were snickering. Neji and Sasuke were smirking. Hinata was giving him a pity look. Naruto was singing,"Shino and Ino sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

All the while, Ino was thinking that Shikamaru gave the letter to Shino and pretty soon everyone was going to think that she made the first move. Oh yeah, and Temari was going to kill her.

Shino handed the letter to Kakashi and walked back to his desk, slightly blushing. You couldn't tell what he was thinking because he had his signature sunglasses on. "Everybody read Chapter 7 of your textbook and answer the questions," Kakashi said and for the first time he wasn't reading his Icha Icha Paradise book, but the note that he confiscated from Shino.

Agh, this is more disturbing than my Icha Icha book that I'm currently reading, Kakashi thought. And yet, I can't stop reading this. Somebody should talk to these kids about hormones. And I think that I'm the right person to tell them.

When the bell rang, Kakashi kept Shino in after class. "Shino, I think it's time that we have a man to man talk," Kakashi said.

"Sensei, I think I know where this is leading to and I already had that talk with my father," Shino said, blushing again.**(A/N: Sorry if I'm making Shino blush a lot. It's just that this is a really embarrassing topic to talk with your teacher, don't you think so?)**

"Right. Then I'll just give you your love letter back. And a copy of my Icha Icha Paradise book," Kakashi said.

"What?" Shino asked.

"Uh, here's your letter. Go to class now or you'll be late," Kakashi said quickly and kicked Shino out of his class. Moments later, he was busy reading his book.

---------------------------------------------

"Shikamaru, why did you let Shino read that note?" Ino asked him while they were walking to their lockers.

"What are you talking about woman? I never gave Shino anything," Shikamaru said.

"Oh fine! Pretend it never happened. You are such a jerk!" Ino said and left him by himself. Girls are so troublesome, Shikamaru thought, no clue what the hell Ino was babbling about.

---------------------------------------------

After school ended, Team 8 (Shino, Kiba and Hinata) went to practice with their Sensei Kurenai. "Shino, man, heard about your embarrassing moment in Kakashi's class. Must have been awful," Kiba said.

"It was. What's worse is that Ino didn't even talk to me about it. She just kept looking at her desk in embarrassment," Shino said.

"That Ino sure is a flirt," Kiba said, then stopped their conversation when they saw Hinata and Kurenai coming back from going to the bathroom.

"Okay, Shino I want you to spar with Hinata," Kurenai said. **(A/N: I'm really bad with describing fights, so I'm going to skip that part). **After they fought (Shino won) they took a ten minute break before Shino and Kiba could spar.

"You're a g-good fighter," Hinata said, drinking water from a water bottle.

"Thanks. So are you," Shino responded and left to talk to Kiba.

Hinata noticed a peice of paper falling out of Shino's pocket. She picked it up and read it. She was blushing madly at what the letter said. She walked towards Shino and, looking down, said,"Um...Sh-shino... I th-think this is y-yours." Shino, recognizing it as the letter, wanted to get rid of it. Kiba could use it for blackmail against him. Thinking about it, he didn't know why he kept it. "No, it's yours," Shino finally answered.

I didn't know Shino felt that way about me, Hinata thought . She was red as a tomato when she heard that Shino wanted her to have it. She covered herself with her jacket and zipped it all the way up. She was really mortified when anyone looked at her in "that" way.

"Kiba! Shino!" Kurenai called out. "Break's over. Time to spar." Kiba and Shino took their positions and started to fight. I was sparring with Shino, Hinata thought. And he touched me! Suddenly, Hinata felt dizzy and started to spin before falling to the ground and fainting. "Hinata!" Kurenai, Shino and Kiba all said at the same time.

-----------------------------------------

Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji were hanging at the Konoha Park. "What do you think Lee did to Chouji?" Shikamaru asked the boys. Chouji was his best friend and he was worried about him. Each boy pictured something different.

Naruto: _Chouji was tied up and Lee was eating his chips. Chouji was yelling,"Please! Anything but the chips! I'll do anything! Just don't eat my chips!"_

Sasuke: _Chouji was in an interrogation room and a light was on him. "Aw, could you do something about this light. It's blinding me," Chouji was saying. Lee had a notepad and was smoking a cigar. He asked in an old, husky voice (think of the Godfather),"I can do this the easy way or the hard way." Then he started to crack his knuckles._

Neji: _Hn. What do I care what happens to Chouji the fat-ass? It's Lee's fault we're not training today._

Meanwhile (what actually happened) Chouji was eating in an all-you-can eat buffet when the boys found him. "Yo Chouji, brother from another mother! What happened to you?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, after (munch) Lee interrogated me (munch,munch) and found out I was innocent (munch) of who knows what (munch) he felt bad so he (munch, munch) gave me a 1,000 yen **(A/N: that's like $10 in American money) **coupon to (munch) go to this restaurant," Chouji explained through bites of his food.

"Man was I way off," Naruto said.

"Well, I knew that all along," Sasuke bragged.

"Show-off," Neji muttered under his breath.

"Oh, you wanna start something Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked, getting in Neji's face.

"Yes, but you're not worth it Uchiha. Don't you know who I am? I'm Neji Hyuuga, the Prodigy. I have nothing to prove to you," Neji said and walked away.

"I swear I'm going to kick his ass someday," Sasuke said to no one in particular.

In the distance you could hear Neji laughing, "Uchiha-hahahahahahaha!"

--------------------------------------------

**A/N: So, is that what you expected? Anyways, I'm not going to update until I get 10 more reviews. **

**Foxxyfans**


	4. PE Painful Experience

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... wish I did, but I don't.**

**Chapter 4- P.E. (Painful Experience)**

It was another day of school. Another day of people trying to hide away from Lee. It got so out of hand that Asuma Sensei had to give him detention. "Sorry kid, but you're freaking us out," Asuma said, smoking.

"Sensei, if you want to stay youthful, I suggest you stop smoking," Lee said matter-of-factly.

"Another hour of detention will do you some good," Asuma said. So now poor Rock Lee had 2 hours of detention today. (awwwww!)

--------------------------------------------

Chouji was alking towards Gai Sensei's P.E. class when he heard someone fall to the ground. He looked down and saw Hinata lying on the ground. The force of Chouji's belly knocked me over, Hinata thought.

"Are you okay?" Chouji asked, helping her up. He took hold of her hand and felt something in his hand. Hinata blushed and said," Y-yes."Although Chouji hadn't noticed, Shino waas by Hinata's side.

"Hinata, after what happened yesterday during practice I suggest you take it easy," Shino said. Hinata blushed again and stuttered,"I g-got t-to g-go n-now," and ran to P.E. like if her life depended on it. "See ya later Chouji," Shino said and walked to his next class.

Chouji looked at his hand and saw that he had a folded up letter. He unfolded it and read it silently to himself. "I knew immediately when I first saw you that you were the one," he read. "Because even though we're young, I know what I feel about you." Let me try to understand this more clearly. Hinata has feelings for me? Me, Chouji, the one everybody makes fun of for being fat? I don't believe it! My mom was right when she said that one day girls would find me attractive!

---------------------------------------

Chouji was always a little self-conscious when it came to changing in P.E. He didn't exactly have an "athletic" figure with the abs, muscles, you get the picture. But since he found out that Hinata liked him, he decided to show a little more skin (if you know what I mean).

"Chouji, what are you wearing!" Shikamaru asked his best friend. Chouji was wearing a fish-net shirt (like Shikamaru's but without the vest) and spandex shorts. Let's just say it wasn't a pretty sight.

"My P.E. uniform.What? You don't like?" Chouji said. Shikamaru didn't want to make him feel bad, so he lied and said he looked good.

Gai Sensei blew his whistle. "Alright my Youthful rays of Sunshine. Run around the Gymnasium for 20 minutes after we do our warm-ups. I want 50 push-ups and 50 sit-ups. Go!" Gai said.

-----------------------------------------

Ten minutes of running is hard on a girl like me, Temari thought as she drank from the water fountain in the gymnasium. She turned around to continue running when she saw Chouji all up in her grill. Agh, Fat Boy is stalking me. (Not really, he was just walking too slow that he seemed to be in slow motion.)

All of a sudden, Gai Sensei comes out of nowhere and blows his whistle for everyone to hurry up. Chouji is so surprised that he throws his hands in the air and runs for his life like a crazy lunatic.

"Well, what's this that he dropped ? A note to me perhaps?" Temari said. "My heart burns with passion for you. I can't keep these emotions bottled inside any longer and I just had to tell you, even if you don't feel the same way," Temari read aloud, while running. Ewww! Chouji Aka**munch**i likes me! Instead of his heart burning, he should burn some calories off, thought Temari, disturbed by the letter.

Ten minutes later, Temari went to the locker rooms with the other girls to change. Temari was pist. She asked Shikamaru out on a date again, but he refused. Actually, he said she was too troublesome to go out with. And now Chouji had a crush on her. How come I always attract the wrong guys? Temari thought. She was yelling, hitting and kicking stuff. All the girls thought it would be wise to to get out of her way.

Oh no! You don't think she found out about the letter Shikamaru gave me? Ino thought. I know they're not going out, but she acts like she owns him and she gets jealous. and Shikamaru is too lazy to do anything about it.

"Damn it!" yelled Temari and rolled the letter (scroll style) and threw it. All the girls had their mouths opened in shick, and the letter landed right inside Tenten's mouth. Temari calmed herself down (a little) and started to change quickly because the bell was going to ring in one minute.

This note looks familiar, Tenten thought with half the paper in her mouth, and the other half sticking out of her mouth. She took it out and before she unrolled it completely, she had a pretty good idea what it was. Oh no! It came back to haunt me! She screamed inside her head.

"Come on Tenten read it. What does it say?" Sakura said. Before Tenten could say anything, the bell rang. "Ah, saved by the bell," she said and quickly walked out of the locker room before Sakura, Ino. and Hinata could question her about the note.

As Tenten was walking to her next class, she couldn't help but think how Temari got the letter from her locker. "Oh shit, Temari can use this information as blackmail!" Tenten said, panicking.

----------------------------------------------

During lunchtime, Tenten found the courage to talk to Temari, one on one. "Hey Temari! Mind if we talk privately?" Tenten asked, a little timidly. Temari was eating lunch with Kin and looked at Tenten with a scowl on her face.

"What do you want Meatball head?" Temari said.

"I just want to talk with you...alone," Tenten said. Temari looked at Kin and she gave her an "it's ok by me" look.

"Fine, but you better make this quick. You have five minutes," Temari said. Tenten nodded.

They walked until they were out of earshot. "Please! Please don't tell anyone! I'll do anything!" Tenten begged.

"What are you talking about? Did Lee start giving you drugs?" Temari said, totally weirded out by Tenten's behavior.

"No! That's the problem. I'll do anything for you if you just don't tell anyone," Tenten pleaded. Temari was confused, but here was someone willing to do anything for her. You can't let chances like that go by.

"Well, I need you to do something for me. I need you to keep Chouji Akamichi off my back for a few days. No questions asked," Temari said.

Hell no! Tenten thought, but she was desperate and had to kiss up to Temari. "Fine," Tenten said and she and Temari shook hands to settle the deal.

-------------------------------------------

Curious, very curious. Why would Tenten and Temari shake hands? thought Neji. He wasn't spying on them, but lately he was following Tenten ever since that day with Naruto. Something strange is going on, and I'm going to find out.

--------------------------------------------

Where am I? I feel so lost. This is unknown territory for me, Lee thought. He was outside the detention room, staring at that door. He opened the door and saw the detention sensei asleep on his desk. He saw some mean looking kids who looked like they could beat the crap out of him. Then he noticed Naruto, Shikamaru, Shino and Ino.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here!" Lee yelled, almost waking the sensei up.

"Well, I'm in here for pulling a prank in Iruka Sensei's class. He didn't seem to find it funny," Naruto said.

"I fell asleep in class. And I didn't turn in my homework for Kakashi's class, although I swear I did," Shikamaru said.

"Me and Shino are here cause we were passing notes in class," Ino said, blushing. Great, I'm sitting in between Shikamaru and Shino. Shikamaru likes me and Shino thinks I like Shikamaru. What a bad position I'm in.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked Lee.

"It's because Asuma sensei said 'I'm freaking people out.' But I don't know where he got that crazy idea. I don't freak you guys out, do I?" Lees asked.

"Oh no, no way," they all said, lying.

"Then you won't mind if I sit here?" Lee said, pointing a chair next to Naruto. Before they could say anything, Lee sat down. Great, detention with Lee, thought Ino.

----------------------------------------------

The next day at school, Chouji was ambushed by Tenten when he was near Temari in the lunchline.

"Hey Chouji, wassup wit you!You know that we haven't talked like in forever?" Tenten said trying to lead Chouji to the other lunchline (there were two, but one was shorter than the other).

No girl has ever really wanted to talk to me, unless, could it be? Tenten likes me! I guess I must be getting sexier everyday, thought Chouji.


	5. What's Going On?

**Chapter 5- What's Going On?**

"Finally we get to practice," Neji said. He, Lee and Tenten were waiting for Gai Sensei in the school's gym. It was Thursday and they hadn't practiced in two days because of Lee.

"Hello my Youthful students! Lee, heard about your detention yesterday. How awful!" Gai said, appearing out of nowhere (creepy if you ask me).

"GAI SENSEI!" Lee yelled.

"LEE!" yelled Gai Sensei.

"GAI SENSEI!" Lee said, running towards Gai, ready to hug him.

"LEE!" Gai said, hugging Lee. In the background you could see a sunset in the beach and waves.

"Am I the only one who noticed that?" Tenten whispered to Neji. "I won't mention anything if you don't," Neji answered. "Good idea," Tenten said, trying to forget the image in her head.

Lee and Gai stopped hugging and Gai cleared his throat to focus their attention back to training. "Well, I think that we should start with Lee and Tenten," Gai said. Tenten dropped her jaw to the floor in utter shock. Neji, of course, took notice of the whole thing, but didn't say anything. He had to figure out what was going on.

"Come on Tenten! I'm not going to punch you in the jaw if it's that crooked," Lee said, holding her hand, totally oblivious. Neji was NOT enjoying watching this and thought which ways to kill Lee would be more painful.

I could just damage his chakra network. After knowing him for a long time. I know that his chakra is really precious to him. He can never do his stupid lotus thing again, Neji thought. Neji snapped out of his thoughts and noticed that Lee and Tenten had already started sparring. Lee was moving fast and Tenten was throwing weapons in ant direction.

"Tenten, don"t hit any of your weapons in the walls! Remember this is still the school gymnasium," Gai cried out. He and Neji were standing in one corner, trying to avoid getting hit.

Lee is being so obvious that he likes me and I think Neji-kun is jealous. Is that a good thing or not? I'm not really good with girly stuff like figuring out if a guy likes you or not, thought Tenten while turning to beat Lee.

Yosh, when did Tenten become this good! She seems like if she has a fire inside her. Like if she's really mad at me. What did I do to her? Maybe I forgot something, Lee thought. Her birthday! How could I forget? I'll just have to throw her a surprise party this weekend. With every growing year, we lose our eternal youth.

Lee slowed down so it'd be easier for Tenten to strike. It was her special day, so he'd let her win. Tenten didn't miss a chance and threw a kunai which hit him in the arm and gave him a cut.

"NOOOOO!" Gai yelled, which made an echo. He ran to Lee's side and said," Lee, are you okay? Don't die on me! You're too youthful to die!"

"Um, Gai Sensei, I'm okay. It was just a cut. Nothing a band-aid can't fix," Lee said.

"I knew that. I was just yelling for dramatic effect," Gai said, regaining his composure.

"Oh my gosh! Lee, I'm so sorry," Tenten said. Why did Lee lose on purpose? Neji thought. He noticed Lee's sudden decrease of speed and was interested to know why.

"It's okay Tenten. Don't apologize," Lee said, giving her a hug. Tenten went stiff and felt a blush coming on. "Don't think that I didn't forget," Lee whispered in her ear. He let go of her and got a very dirty look from Neji. Does he expect me to go out with him? Tenten thought, really confused. I'll just ask Sakura. She's an expert on stuff like this.

----------------------------------------

"Um, Sakura?" asked a very nervous Tenten.

"Yes?" Sakura said.

"Well, I don't know how to say this, but I got some girl issues," Tenten blurted out.

"Oh. I think that I have some tampons in my backpack. Let me check," Sakura said, opening her backpack.

"Oh no! It's not that. What I meant is that I have relationship dilemmas and I need your help," Tenten explained.

"Hold up! You're saying that you, Tenten the Tomboy, likes a guy?" Sakura said. Tenten was mad.

"So what? I can't like a guy and a guy can't like me? Is that what you're saying?" Tenten said.

"No, that was the farthest thing from my mind. What I meant is that I thought you weren't interested in boys yet," Sakura said, fully aware that Tenten had dozens of weapons.

"Anyways, what do you do when you have an obsesses lover that may or may not have a shrine of you in his closet?" Tenten asked.

**Sakura Innerself**

**I didn't know Neji was obsessed with Tenten. I always thought they had something going on, but tha's just too creepy. But anyhow, she should totally go out with him.**

"Well, as a third person who has no pesonal interest in the matter, I say go for it. Just go out with him. What do you got to lose?" Sakura said.

Tenten gave a repulsive look but said, "If you say so. You obviously know more about this kind of stuff than I do."

-------------------------------------------

"Hey Gaara, have you noticed how paranoid Temari has been behaving lately?" Kankuro asked Gaara.

"Don't know, don't care," was Gaara's reply. They were in study hall and Gaara kept noticing that Sakura was staring at him from across the room. Kiba, who was sitting across from Sakura, was staring at her with a look on his face.

"What are you staring at?" Kankuro asked, trying to follow Gaara's gaze. Gaara immediately stopped looking at Sakura and worked on his homework. Kankuro made a face, nodding his head like ne knew what was happening. But inside he was thinking, maybe if I pretend I know what's going on, no one will think I'm stupid. Gaara, incapable of understanding what love was, was almost as clueless as Kankuro.

"Yo Gaara. If you need help with the chicks, I'm your main man," Kankuro said.

"I never said I needed help with girls, especially from you," Gaara said coldly. "At least I don't look like a girl.," Gaara said.

"What did you say?" asked a very offended Kankuro.

"Are you talking to me? Are _you_ talking to _me_?" Gaara responded. Kankuro, who knew better than to mess with Gaara, kept his moouth shut.

What an interesting picture, Sasuke observed. He was fully aware that Sakura was making eye contact with Gaara instead of him. Normally, Sasuke would be relieved, but he was bothered when Gaara also looked at Sakura. What's going on here?

He was sitting next to Naruto and he noticed he had goo-goo eyes on... Tenten! She was sitting next to Neji wjo was looking at Naruto with a deadly glare. Neji moved his eyes and locked eyes with Sasuke. They were both giving each other the "I hate you" look.

Tenten closed her book and went to the restroom. Neji noticed that a slip of paper was sticking out. He casually took it out and read it. Neji got an evil smirk and whisperred softly, "Who should I kill first?"

--------------------------------------

**A/N: Ooohh, a cliffy. Sorry, but I was off for school for two weeks and next week I have to go back. I'm going to be swamped with homework because of an evil teacher, so I may not be able to update for a while. **


	6. SexyBack?

**A/N: I got a lot of reviews telling me to update soon, so here it is. You better like it because it took me a long time to write.**

**Chapter 6- SexyBack?**

It was the dawning of a new day, actually it was Friday and people were barley arriving to school. Among these people was the Green Beast (Rock Lee) who was passing out invitations.

"Come to Tenten's surprise Birthday Party," Lee said as he was handing them to people. "Just don't tell her," he whispered.

"Wow. Cool restaurant. But isn't it a little bit expensive?" asked Yuji (character I made up).

"You mean the Abbasad Restaurant? I rented the whole restaurant for a couple of hours for Saturday night. Cost a lot of money, but it's worth it," Lee explained.

"Oh, I f-feel so bad," said Hinata when she recieved her invitation. "I d-didn't kn-know it was Tenten's b-birthday."

"Same here," said Sakura.

"Don't you think Lee is going a little overboard with Tenten's party? I mean, he booked one of Konoha's expensive restaurants. I've been there once and ordered the duck. It cost 7,500 yen," Ino said. **(A/N: That's $75 in American money).**

"Hey, what do you guys have there?" Tenten asked, barely arriving to school. "Nothing," Ino, Sakura and Hinata said at the same time, hiding their invitations behind their backs.

"Are you guys hiding something from me?" Tenten asked more curious than ever.

"No, what made you think that?" Sakura said.

"Well, you all seem nervous. And you guys have something behind your backs," Tenten said, trying to look behind their backs.

"Ooo, look over there! Isn't that Neji?" Ino said, lying.

"Where?" Tenten said, searching for him. Meanwhile, Hinata put her invitatoin in her pocket. Ino stuffed hers down her shirt. Sakura hid her invitation in her backpack. "Are you sure you saw Neji-kun? I can't see him everywhere," Tenten said, after frantically looking for him.

"My bad. I guess it was someone else," Ino said.

----------------------------------------

It could of been that baka Naruto, thought Neji. I saw the two of them share a moment earlier this week. He could of given Tenten that letter. After he read it and put it back in the book, Neji felt this "thing" towards Tenten. Was it jealousy? Nah, Neji told himself.

Or it could of been Lee, he thought. He was acting very affectionate lately with Tenten. And he was throwing her a surprise party this Sunday. Although I could have sworn her birthday isn't until 4 more months.

Neji spotted Sasuke entering their homeroom class. Just for the hell of it, Sasuke could of given the love letter to Tenten. Who am I kidding? I'm just saying that because I want to have a reason to kill Sasuke.

"Attention class! I've been doing some thinking lately and it's time we have a class discussion. And I'm going to need some assistance. So I brought in Jiraya, the Toad Sage," Kakashi said.

"More like the Pervy Sannin," Naruto said outloud.

"What did you just say Naruto? Are you going to keep on disrespecting me?" said Jiraya, who came in the classroom.

"Naruto, stop calling him that! Can't you tell that Jiraya is an accomplished novelist who writes top selling books?" Kakashi said, holding up his Icha Icha Paradise book.

"Accomplished novelist? Don't you mean an old geezer who writes sick, perverted books?" Naruto fired back.

"Don't answer that," Jiraya said. "I'm in here to talk to you guys about, how can I say this in a nice way? Oh what the heck! You guys have raging hormones and I'm here to tell you it's okay. I'm here for you." Almost every student was blushing madly and a few fell out of their chairs.

"Expressing what you feel isn't a negative thing. If you feel you need to do it, then by all means go ahead," Jiraya continued. "Uh, you're supposed to tell them not to do it. Not encourage them," Kakashi whispered to him.

"Shut it Kakashi. What do you know about what I'm talking about? My guess is that you haven't had any in years," Jiraya said. This comment made the whole class laugh.

:So, like I was saying. I see you are getting to know the opposite sex. Male, female... sexual tension. It'a all part of the High School experience here at Konoha isn't it? Hehe. Abstinence is key. To not," Jiraya said, making wierd hand gestures," is to not." Poor Hinata fell out of her seat, incapable of listening to Jiraya's thoughtful words.

"Uh, is that girl okay? Does she need to take any medication?" Jiraya asked, concerned.

"No. That's just Hinata acting like herself. She does that all the time. I kind of gotten used to it," said Kiba. Jiraya nodded and continued with his lecture.

By the time he was finished talking and showed explicit diagrams, everyone felt disturbed. Neji had to keep waking his cousin up everytime she fainted. Shikamaru tried to doze off, but kept having perverted images in his head. So he decided to actually stay awake in class.

--------------------------------------

It was aftershool and Gaara, Kankuro and Temari were hanging around. "I can't believe that he talked to you guys about that. It should of been my class. We actually have hormones unlike you and your classmates," Kankuro said, talking to Gaara.

"Like any girl is going to out with a guy who wears more make-up than them. By the way, I thought I told you to stop putting my eyeshadow!" Temari said.

"Chicks dig a man who feels confident enough to wear make-up. Right Gaara?" Kankuro asked Gaara for support.

"Both of you SHUT UP!!" Gaara said, annoyed. They did, until Temari spotted Shikamaru.

"Hey Shikamaru! Where are you going, I'm over here!" Temari yelled, running after him.

"Leave me alone troublesome woman!" Shikamaru said, running inside a pug for sanctuary. Temari couldn't go in because you had to be a club member.

"Shikamaru, you're late...again," Sasuke said.

"You know it can't be a boy's night out if you don't have all the boys," said Naruto. Shino, Kiba, Chouji, Lee, and Neji were also there.

"Let's get this youthful party started!" Lee said, drinking a virgin margarita.

"He is going to be so drunk by the end of the night," Shino said. Kiba and Neji nodded.

"Did anyone bring some sleeping pills that we could put in his drink?" Chouji asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"Are you guys talking about me?" Lee said. "Oh no! We'd never," everyone said.

"It's Karaoke time!" some guy in the small stage said. "Who wants to go first and embarrass themselves? Just kidding. But seriously, who wants to go?"

"I'll go!" Chouji said, leaving his bag of chips on the table and walking towards the stage. The guy handed him the microphone and Chouji said," Hit it!" All of a sudden a pop song came on and Chouji sang:

_I'm bringing sexyback_

_And all them other boys don't know how to act_

_Take them to the bridge_

_Dirty Babe_

_You see these shackles baby_

_I'm your slave_

_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave_

_It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

_Take them to the chorus_

_Drinks on me_

_Go ahead be gone with it_

_Let me see what you're twerkin with_

_Go ahead be gone with it_

_Go ahead child_

_Go ahead be gone with it_

_You make me smile_

_Go ahead be gone with it_

_V.I.P._

_Go ahead be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead be gone with it_

It was a sight to see because Chouji was doing these weird dance moves and getting his "freak" on. The girls in the pug were enjoying it because it was so funny and they put money in his pockets.

"Woohoo! I'm sooooo sexy!" Chouji said. The other boys weren't happy that Chouji was getting all the attention. But then they clapped when Chouji finished with a splits and ripped his pants. He had on Hello Kitty underwear and the size on the tag was XXL.

--------------------------------------

**A/N: I know that was waaay OOC for Chouji. But wasn't it funny? Anyways, since I can't update as fast as I'd like, I'll start writing chapter previews.**

**Chapter Preview**

**"You might as well quit because you know I'm going to win," Sasuke said, fighting with Gaara.**

**"How can you win if you're going to end up losing?" Gaara replied.**

**"I'm going to win Sakura's love," said Sasuke. Gaara hit him and gave Sasuke a nosebleed.**

**I bet you didn't see that one coming, did you? It'll make sense when you read the next chapter. Don't forget to review and let me know how I'm doing. NO FLAMES!!!! **


	7. Enter Dreamland

**A/N: I know it's been a looooong time since I updated, but I have way too much homework and tests that I have to study for. 8th Grade is so much harder than 7th Grade. Anyways, I'm already on Chapter 9 because I like to be at least 2 chapters ahead before I type. Drum roll please, dadadada, here's Chapter 7. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don'y own Naruto. If I did, I'd be freakin' rich and not wasting my time writing this fanfic, but actually writing new mangas.**

_words in italics_- dream/nightmare

**Chapter 7: Enter Dreamland**

It was almost 11:00 p.m. and the boys decided it was time to leave the pub. As Shino expected, Lee got drunk, so Neji, being his teammate and Naruto, being the good guy, volunteered themselves to escort him to his house. Neji was on Lee's right, while Naruto was on his left.

This would be a perfect timeto kill them for giving Tenten a love letter, thought Neji. Damn it! I can't because then they'll invistigate and the guys will tell the police I was the last one seen with them.

Lee started to mumble words and then shouted really loudly. He was saying something that sounded like,"the flames of your Youth burn with a passion." Neji recognized that as a line in the love letter and whacked him in the head. Lee became unconscious.

"Why'd you do that for? Are you trying to kill him?!" Naruto asked.

"Do you want him to wake the whole neighborhood with his yelling? And like you weren't thinking of doing the same thing," Naji said. Naruto had to admit that he liked Lee best when he was quiet. Neji and Naruto sneaked along the back of Lee's house and opened Lee's bedroom window. Since they had no intention of ever going inside Lee's room, they just threw him inside. They heard a loud crash. "He's okay!"Naruto said.

-------------------------------------

**Hinata's Dream:**

_Hinata and Naruto were walking on clouds and having the times of their lives. "Naruto, I have something to tell you," Hinata said. In her dreams, Hinata didn't stutter. "I like you very, very much."_

_"I like you too Hinata-chan. Nore than you'll ever know," Naruto said. _

_"Oh Naruto-kun," Hinata said, gazing into each other's eyes. They were leaning into a kiss when Shino came with his group of bugs. _

_"Naruto, get away from my Hinata," Shino said. Then he ordered his spiders to crawl on Naruto. _

_"Get off of me!" Naruto yelled, trying to break free. "Muahahahaha!" Shino laughed evily. Pretty soon, Naruto was completely covered with spiders. Hinata was terrified of spiders and could do the only thing she could think of and screamed._

"Ahhhhhhhhh!!" screamed Hinata, waking up. At that moment, Neji barely sneaked in the house when he heard her scream.

"Shhh Hinata. Do you want to wake up your father and get both of us in trouble?" Neji said before going to his room.

------------------------------------

**Ino's Dream:**

_"Our two finalists for our Miss Teen Konoha title are Ino Yamanaka nad Sakura Haruno," said the announcer._

_"Like they'd ever pick you Forehead Girl. Just look at you. It's obvious I'm the prettier of the two. And then Shika- I mean Sasuke will be all mine," Ino said, aware of the mistake she almost made. Why was I almost going to say Shikamaru?_

_"Yeah right. That's what you think Ino-pig," said Sakura._

_"And the winner is," the announcer said,"Ino Yamanaka." Confetti fell from the ceiling and last year's winner crowned Ino with a tiara and handed her a boquet of roses._

_"Thank you. First, I'd like to thank all the little people with WIDE foreheads that I had to step on in order to win," Ino said._

----------------------------------

**Lee's Dream:**

Lee was lying on the bathroom floor (turns out that Neji and Naruto got the wrong window). He ws delirious, so his dream, no doubt, was too.

_Lee and Gai Sensei were in an island with a sunset in the background. "So this is how it feels to be in Paradise?" Lee asked Gai._

_"This secluded island is the secret to eternal youth," Gai explained. His hair was blowing in the wind and his teeth looked like fluorescent lights. "Lee, may the Youth be with you," Gai said and gave him a hug. All of a sudden, Chewbacca came out of nowhere._

_"Don't worry, he wouldn't hurt a soul," Luke Skywalker said. "Oh, and Gai, you messed up the whole line. It's may the Force be with you," Luke said. _

---------------------------------

**Chouji's Dream:**

_"Ooo, Chouji, I just love how chubby your stomach is," said Tenten who was sitting next to him in a table stacked with food._

_"Well, Chouji, I l-love the w-way you g-gobble everything d-down w-when you eat," Hinata said, sitting next to him on his other side._

_"Ladies, ladies. Calm down. There's plenty of Chouji to go around," Chouji said. "Hey waiter! Is this ginger chicken fat-free?"Chouji asked. "No," the waiter said. "Good. Just the way I like it," Chouji responded, devouring it. _

_"I just love the way you attack your food," Tenten said, planting a kiss on his cheek._

_"No, I l-love him more," Hinata said, kissing his other cheek. Chouji snapped his fingers and commanded,"Feed me." Tenten and Hinata happily fed him. _

Chouji woke up from his pleasant dream and read the time on his alarm clock. It was 2:17. "I guess it's time for my midnight snack," Chouji said. He got up, went to his fridge and ate a few rice balls with milk.

------------------------------------

**Tenten's Dream:**

_There was a baby crying while a young mother was trying to calm down the rest of her children. There were a lot of them and they were running around the house, yelling and fighting. They all wore green spandex and had bushy eyebrows and bowl-shaped haricuts._

_"Stop running in the house! Stop shouting!" said a very frustrated Tenten, who was also wearing a green spandex._

_"Honey, I'm home!" Lee called out, arriving home._

_"Honey? Since when do you call me that?" asked Tenten._

_"Since we got married," Lee answered, giving Tenten a kiss on the forehead. _

_"NOOOO!!!" screamed Tenten. She woke up and looked in her mirror. She still had the spandex on. Then Lee popped behind her. "Thought you could get away from me, but you can't," he said. She ran out of her room and saw a figure ahead of her in her living room._

_"BOO!" Lee said. _

_"Stay away from me!" Tenten yelled. She saw lips puckering up towards her mouth. "NOOO!" she screamed again._

This time Tenten finally woke up for real. She pulled the covers off of her and realized that she was soaked in sweat. "Thank god it was just a dream," Tenten said.

----------------------------------------

**Sakura's Dream:**

_"You might as well quit because you know I'm going to win," Sasuke said, fighting with Gaara._

_"How can you win if you're going to end up losing?" Gaara replied. _

_"I'm going to win Sakura's love," said Sasuke. Gaara hit him and gave Sasuke a nose bleed._

_"Guys, stop fighting over me! I appreciate that you both love me, but you-" Sakura said. "Stay out of this!" Sasuke and Gaara said at the same time, continuing to fight. After a few minutes, Gaara was lying on the floor. Sasuke was stepping on him with one foot in a victory pose._

_"Oh Sasuke-kun, I knew you would win," SAkura said, running up to him. _

_"So did I," Sasuke answered, kissing Sakura on the lips._

Sakura was hugging her pillow, pretending it was Sasuke. She kissed it and giggled childishly. "Sasuke," she said softly, and then she smiled.

--------------------------------

**Naruto's Dream:**

_"Yes it's good to be Hokage," Naruto said. He was sitting in a throne and wearing the traditional Hokage hat. His wife, Tenten, was sitting next to him in a smaller throne. "I get to eat as many bowls of ramen that I want and you can feed me," Naruto continued, referring to Tenten. _

_"And I can finally earn everybody's respect and be accepted as an individual. And that just makes me so happy inside," Naruto said dramatically. "Can you feed me more ramen Tenten?" Naruto asked._

_"Yes darling. Whatever you say," Tenten answered robotically._

_"Mmmm. Ooo spicy! But it's good. Give me more," Naruto said. "Stupid Sasuke! He said I'd never be Hokage. Look who's the top dog now! And Neji the Prodigy? More like Neji the Loser! And Lee? Don't get me started!" Naruto said, trash-talking. _

_"I always thought you were the best ninja ever," Tenten said, feeding him. _**(A/N: Tenten is doing such a good job at feeding people, she should get payed to do it. Don't you think so?) **

_"You know it," Naruto said._

----------------------------------

**Shino's Dream:**

_"No Ino! Stop doing that to them! You're killing them," Shino shouted. He was watching helplessly as Ino, the girl who liked him, was squashing his precious bugs. Then she got out a can of poison and started to spray it on the bugs she hadn't killed yet._

_"Why are you doing this to me?" Shino asked. _

_"Because, I don't like bugs," Ino answered simply. She started coming towards Shino and sprayed the poison on him._

"Aaaahhhhhhhh!" Screamed Shino in his dream and in real life on his bed.

--------------------------------

**Neji's Dream:**

_Neji was changing from one dream to another, torturing someone else. First up was Naruto._

_"Ha, Neji you can't torture me. I have no weaknesses," Naruto said. _

_"Think again," Neji responed. Naruto looked confused. "I, Neji Hyuuga, have just gotten rid of all the ramen in the world," Neji said. _

_"NNNOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Naruto._

_That was easy. Next up is Rock Lee. He was sitting in a chair and his hands were tied to the chair, so he couldn't escape. "Are we playing Musical Chais?" Lee asked._

_"No, we're playing Pluck the Hairs on Lee. Eyebrow hairs," Neji said, taking out a pair of tweezers because one was not enough. "Trust me Lee, this is goiing to hurt you more than it's going to hurt me," Neji said, plucking a hair._

_"OOOWWWWWWWW!!!! Stop that, it hurts!" Lee yelled, trying to get away, but failing miserably. Nejo didn't stop. He plucked every eyebrow hair, one-by-one._

_Two down, one to go. His last victim was Sasuke. "Admit it Uchiha. I'm better than you," Neji said. _

_"In your dreams," Sasuke said. _

_"Funny thing. We are in my dream, so I guess I am better than you," Neji said._

_" I...I'm a LOSER!" Sasuke said, falling to the ground. _

--------------------------------

Gaara was sitting on his bed, not sleeping. If he did, then the demon inside of him would wake up and take over him. He heard something coming from Temari's room, so he decided to investigate.

He entered her room and sure enough Temari was mumbling something in her dream that sounded a lot like "Shikamaru." Typical Temari, thought Gaara. Then he left when he heard her say," Oh Mr. Nara, stop that! You don't know me like that."

Next he went to Kankuro's room. He looked really different without Temari's make-up on. He looked less tough. But what was really weird was that Kankuro was...moaning! And he was also humping and grinding on his bed. Then he started to wiggle his hands in the air and kicking his legs. It was really disturbing to watch and Gaara left quickly.

Might as well walk around the town like I normally do, Gaara thought.

-------------------------------

**End of Chapter. I know it's a really sucky way to end it, but I hate ending chapters in a cliffy and then having you wait FOREVER for me to update.**

**Chapter Preview:**

**"Neji, where the hell is Tenten?" Ino asked.**

**"Why should I know?" Neji answered. **

**"Because you asked her out on a date. Didn't you?" Sakura asked.**

**"No," Neji said. But if someone did I'll kill him, he thought.**

**"Then if she's not with you...oh shit! I made a huge mistake," Sakura said, more to herself than to Neji and Ino.**

**Ooo, what did Sakura do? And is Neji...jealous? And where the hell is Tenten? Or...who is Tenten with? To answer these questons, read the next chapter. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think of my story so far. **


	8. False Alarm

**A/N: Sorry for the big delay! We were too busy cause of Thanksgiving and all that other stuff. I bet you're all thinking "we?" There's two people who write this story? And the answer is yes. If you want to know more about us, read our profile that we finally typed up. It explains EVERYTHING!!**

**Disclaimer: Let me check, wait...no, we still don't own Naruto. **

**Chapter 8: False Alarm**

Mr. Rock, Lee's father, woke up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Boy was he in for a rude awakening when he opened the door. "Lee, what the heck are you doing here?!" he yelled. (I guess that's why Lee yells alot).

"Chewbacaaaaa!!" Lee screamed and ran out of the bathroom like a maniac.

"I knew Gai Maito was a bad influence on him," Mr. Rock said, turning on the water.

---------------------------------

RING! RING! RING! Tenten heard her phone ringing and picked it up. "Hello," she said.

"HI TENTEN! IT'S ME LEE!" Lee said, or rather yelled.

"You're rather perky early in the morning. On a weekend," Tenten said.

"Anyways, I need to ask you something. Are you doing any-" Lee said.

"AAAHHHH!" Tenten screamed, remembering her nightmare from last night. Hell no am I going on a date with Lee. Who knows what that could lead to. Marraige perhaps, Tenten thought.

"TENTEN WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING?!" Lee asked.

"Why are you screaming?" Tenten asked back.

"I'M NOT SCREAMING! THIS IS HOW I TALK!" Lee said. "Like I was saying. If you're not doing anything today, cancel all your plans. I'm going to take you somewhere tonight at 8:00 p.m. So be ready by then. BYE!" he said and hung up.

Tenten couldn't believe she had a date with Lee...tonight. Somebody kill me and put me out of my misery, she screamed inside. Wait, how did Lee get my number? Like I'd ever give him my digits and let him bother me whenever he wants to.

-------------------------------

"Tenten is soooo gonna love our gift," Sakura said, talking to Ino. They were in her house, busy wrapping Tenten's present.

Ino nodded and taped a corner together. "Who would of thought that if we combined our money together, we could buy a-" she was cut off by someone knocking on the door.

"I'll get it," Sakura said and left her room to answer the door. "What are you doing here?"

:Sakura, I need your help again. Can we talk about this in your room?" Tenten asked.

"Uh...no. Why don't we go to my living room?" Sakura suggested. Tenten entered her house and sat in her couch.

Meanwhile, Ino heard what sounded like Tenten's voice. So she sneaked along the walls and saw that Sakura and Tenten were having a "private" talk. Ino couldn't help herself, so she eavesdropped on them.

"So what is it this time?" Sakura asked.

"Well, you see, I have this 'date' with someone tonight. And I need major help to get ready and I was wond-" Tenten said.

"Who's your date?" Sakura interrupted her. Tenten was apprehensive on telling Sakura that Lee was her date. That was just too embarrassing.

"Just a friend," Tenten answered simply.

"Oh, just a 'friend'. I see how it is," Sakura said. It's obviously Neji, her innerself said.

"So I was wondering if you could help me get ready," Tenten finished saying.

"You know it girl," Ino said, revealing herself. "When I'm done with you, you'll look like Jessica Alba." (First thing that came to my mind).

"Ahh Ino! Where'd you come from?" said a very surprised Tenten.

"Oh, me? I've been here the whole time," Ino responded.

"So you heard everything I just said?" Tenten asked. Ino noddded.

"Ino-pig, you shouldn't be listening to other people's conversations. But I totally agree with you. Tenten, it's makeover time!" Sakura said. "Is it safe to go to my room?" Sakura whispered to Ino.

"Don't worry. I hid the present in your closet," Ino whispered bavk. Ino, Sakura, and Tenten went to Sakura's bedroom.

"You don't know how long I've been wanting to do this," Sakura said, talking about Tenten's buns.

"1...2...3!" Ino and Sakura said, both untying one of Tenten's bins off. Her brown hair fell to her back, with a few curls at the bottom.

"Oww! Next time don't yank so hard!" Tenten said, rubbing her head.

"Beauty is pain," Ino said, brushing Tenten's hair while Sakura was applying some make-up on Tenten's face. It was a tough job, but the results were good.

"Oh my god! You look beautiful!" Sakura said.

"Do I?" Tenten asked, checking herself in the full-length mirror. Her hair was parted to the side and it was curly. Sakura did something to her eyes to make that made them look bigger and the blush showed off her cheekbones. Her lips looked more plump and fuller. She was wearing a red vintage dress that was strapless and had a flowy skirt that ended above her knees. The dress had a small pocket on the left side.

"Yeah, you do. Don't sell yourself short," Ino said, looking at Tenten's reflection in the mirror. Tenten checked what time it was.

"I guess I should be going now. I only have an hour till eight," Tenten said, grabbing a bag full of her clothes. That only gives us one hour to get ready for the party, Sakura thought.

"Bye Tenten! And hurry, leave!You don't want to be late," Sakura said, kicking her out.

--------------------------------------

It was five minutes until eight and Tenten was waiting unpatiently. She kept pacing back and forth, looking herself in the mirror, and continuing to pace.

"Argh, these heels are killing me!" Tenten complained. Then she spotted the love letter that was on top of her drawer. "Should I confront Lee about it tonight?" she asked herself. Then she heard the doorbell ring, so she just stuffed the letter inside her dress pocket and opened the door.

Tenten's jaw fell to the floor in surprise. Lee sure could clean up real good. For once he wasn't wearing his green spandex, but a dark emerald tux...and did he pluck some of his eyebrows? No, it was just her imagination.

"Yosh Tenten, you've bloomed into a beautiful flower!" Lee exclaimed.

"Thanks Lee. You look (sniff, sniff) ...is that cologne I smell?" Tenten asked.

"Why yes. It's Curious by Britney Spears," Lee answered. Tenten sweatdropped.

"Uh, Lee,, you do that Curious is...um... a woman's perfume," Tenten said.

"I know," Lee said simply and escorted Tenten to a stretch limo.

----------------------------------

Almost everyone was already at the Abbasad Restaurant, waiting fro Tenten to come. The guys were dressed in tuxes and the girls in pretty dresses, except for a few who were wearing fancy kimonos.

"Naruto, interesting color of tux," Sasuke said.Naruto was wearing a bright orange tux.

"Well, your outfit is so predictable," Naruto fired back, referring to Sasuke's tux. It was navy blue, plain and simple. But it was made frome the finest (and expensive) material in Konoha.

"Guys, can you stop fighting? It's troublsome," Shikamaru said.

"So, what did you give Tenten?" Kiba asked. He was in a bad mood because it was against the restaurant's rules to bring pets. So he had to leave Akamaru at home.

"Wait! You mean we were supposed to a present?" Shikamaru asked. All the guys nodded. "Shit! I was too lazy to go to the store and buy her something. Quick, someone give me a pen and a paper!"

Shino took out a ball-point pen and a peice of paper with an envelope from his big jacket. Shikamaru quickly wrote a birthday message and slipped it inside the envelope and wrote Tenten's name on it.

"Chouji, will you stop looking at your ass," Sasuke said.

"I just want to make sure that I'm not showing any body parts that I'm not supposed to show," Chouji answered, remembering the events of last night (the ripped pants thing).

"I wonder when Neji is coming with Tenten," Sakura said to Ino.

"They should be here any minute. SOMEONE TURN THE LIGHTS OFF!!" Ino yelled. A guy closest to the lights switched them off and they were in complete darkness. They heard somone open the door, so they jumped out and yelled," SURPRISE!!" And the same guy turned on the lights. It was Neji, but he was with his cousin Hinata.

"False alarm ! Everyone go back to what they were doing," Kankuro said. He was with Gaara at the mini-bar drinking. Temari was off somewhere with her friends.

"Tough crowd," Neji responded.

"I'll g-go put our presents o-on the t-table," Hinata said, leaving him by himself. Sakura and Ino wasted no time to talk to him.

"Neji where the hell is Tenten?" Ino asked.

"Why should I know?" Neji answered.

"Because you asked her out on a date. Didn't you?" Sakura asked.

"No," Neji said. But if someone did I'll kill him, he thought.

"Then if she's not with you...oh shit! I made a huge mistake," Sakura said, more to herself than to Neji and Ino.

"What did you do?!" Neji said, already starting to show a vein on his forehead.

"Nothing. She did nothing," Ino said, answering for Sakura who was lost in her thoughts. "Come on. Let's go somewhere private to talk about this," Ino said to Sakura, and they went to the woman's restrooms.

"Looks like the girls ditched you," Gaara said, with a drink in hand.

"Why do you care?" Neji asked, crossing his arms.

"Because I feel the same way. Left out, alone. Wanting someone but unable to feel emotion," Gaara said, taking a gulp of his shot. Gaara is sort of telling the truth, Neji thought.

"You don't need her, whoever she is. Tonight we're young, rich, and single men. Let's drink to that," Gaara said, leading Neji to the mini-bar. They sat in two stools and ordered five shots each, just it start with.

"Excuse me everybody for interrupting your night, but due to certain circumstances," Sakura said on the microphone,"Tenten might not be able-"

"Oh, give me that Forehead Girl," Ino said, taking the microphone from Sakura. "People, Tenten is **NOT** coming because she's on a date with a mystery man. Oh yeah, and it's all Sakura's fault."

There were shouts of complain from everyone. Others were shocked that Tenten had a date. But only one was pist.

"I want my money back!" Naruto said.

"We didn't need to pay to get in dobe," Sasuke said, smirking.

"Aw man! Yumi owes me $20," Naruto said, upset.

"Ino-Pig, you weren't supposed to say it like that," Sakura said. "Ino. Ino, are you even listening to me?"

"Shh. I'm on the phone. Lee called me," Ino said, with her cellphone to her ear. She nodded her head several times, then hung up. "Well, it seems we got everything wrong. Lee picked up Tenten and they're on their way."

-----------------------------------

"Lee, who were you just talking to?" Tenten asked.

"Uh, no one important. Look, we're here. Driver, you can stop here," Lee said. Tenten and Lee got out of the limo and walked towards the Abbasad Restaurant.

"Lee, you shouldn't have. This is all too much," Tenten said.

"WELL, I'LL JUST OPEN THE DOOR TENTEN SO WE CAN GET IN!" Lee said loudly to the door so the people inside could hear him. Tenten just gave him a weird look.

Lee opened the door and he and Tenten were engulfed by people shouting,"SURPRISE TENTEN!!"

------------------------------------

**Chapter Preview**

**"Swearing is a bad habit Naruto. It taints your Youth," Lee said.**

**"Yeah sure," Naruto said. He got out a black box from his tux pocket and got down on one knee. He opened the box and revealed a ring with three little diamonds on top. **

**A/N: WTF! We bet you're all confused and wondering "Did he do what I think he did?" All we can say is that we're the only ones who know and we're not gonna tell you. You all have to wait because we're going to Disneyland for Christmas Break and then spend some time in L.A. So keep on reviewing, reviewing, and reviewing! P.S. Remember to check our profile.**


	9. The Ring

**A/N: Happy New Year's everyone! We finally got back from L.A. and it was awesome! Anyways, we decided that we would give a special preview of our next chapter and info about our new story that we are currently writing to our first reviewer of 2007! So you all better review, because who knows, you might be the first reviewer.**

**Chapter 9- The Ring**

**(And no, it has nothing to do with the movie)**

"But it's not my birthday," Tenten said quietly, but no one heard her. She was congratulated by people and moved around until, somehow, she was standing next to Hinata.

"Happy b-birthday Tenten," Hinata said, giving her a warm smile. "Sorry I couldn't t-tell you about this, b-but it was supposed to b-be a surprise."

"Hinata, to be honest, it's not my birthday. I don't know where you guys got that crazy idea from," Tenten said.

"What?" Hinata questioned. "You mean all of this w-was for nothing? All the f-food, decorations, presents-"

"Presents?!" Tenten said, cutting Hinata off. "Hmm. Maybe I should just pretend it really is my birthday and, you know, not disappoint my guests."

"Tenten, is that th-the right thing t-to do?" Hinata asked.

"It's the perfect thing to do. I can't let these presents go to waste, can I? No. So I have to keep them," Tenten said, leaving Hinata to find where Neji was. It took her a few minutes, but she finally found him.

"Hi Neji! Aren't you going to congratulate me?" Tenten asked. Neji turned around expecting to see Tenten, but the girl in front of him was someone he never met before.

"Tenten? Is that you?" Neji couldn't help but ask.

"Yes it's me. Don't you recognixe me?" Tenten said. Neji looked her up and down.

"You look different," was all he said. Tenten was getting a little mad because he didn't compliment her.

"Argh, what is that horrible smell? It smells like alcohol," Tenten said.

"So you came with Lee, huh?" Neji said, slurring his words. "Don't tell me you're with him because I'll kick his ass," said Neji, swaying a bit.

"Neji, are you okay? What's wrong with you? You're acting like...oh my god! Neji you're drunk!" Tenten nearly yelled, but Neji was trying to muffle her.

"Shh Tenten. Everyone can hear you," Neji said, or more like slurred.

"You know how I feel about drunks. My parents were killed because of a drunk driver. You know what? You disgust me," Tenten said amd ran off.

"Tenten wait!" Neji yellled, but she was already gone in the crowd of people.

"May the birthday girl please come to the stage. It's time to open the presents," Sakura said, using the microphone.

"Um Sakura, I don't think now is a good time," Tenten said, arriving on the stage.

"But don't you want to open your gifts?" Sakura asked.

"Oh what the heck, bring on the presents!" Tenten said, ready to tear wrapping paper. She attacked the first gift (which was from Kiba) and screamed in delight. "Ah Kiba! Thanks a lot! I always wanted a DVD player!" Tenten said to Kiba. "Who's next?"

Shino stepped up and handed her a bag. She took out a Dooney & Bourke purse that had the number 10 embedded on front of the purse. "Shino, you shouldn't have! Actually, you should have," Tenten said giving him a hug. Neji's drunkeness wore off a bit and jealousy rose. Hinata walked towards Tenten and bumped into Shino. Shino grabbed a hold of her shoulders, steadying himself, and apologized. Hinata was blushing madly by thet time she was with Tenten.

"Th-this is for you," Hinata stuttered. Tenten opened the box and pulled out a lovely kimono, similar to the one that Hinata was wearing.

"Oh Hinata, this is so beautiful!" Tenten said.

"It's made from Egyptian c-cotton," said Hinata.

"Thanks," Tenten said, folding the kimono and putting it back inside the box it came from.

Neji, who was behind Hinata, stepped forward. Remembering to congragulate her, he said," Happy 17th Birthday Tenten. Here's my gift. I hope you like it. And ah," think of a compliment, think of a compliment," nice shoes."

Tenten looked down at her feet and looked at her red, sparkly shoes. She was still mad at Neji, but she couldn't resist those pearl eyes of his. Plus, he complimented her, even though it was her shoes.

Tenten opened her gift and saw that it was a gold kunai with her name encrusted on it. She tried to hide her happiness, but let's be realistic here, Tenten can't hide her emotions.

"Do you like it?" Neji asked cautiously.

"Of course I do!" Tenten said smiling. She wasn't called the weapon istress for nothing. Neji was relieved that she wasn't mad at him, well, maybe a little. But Sasuke totally ruined the little moment they had going on by interrupting their conversation.

"Here you go Tenten," Sasuke said, handing her a present.

"Okay, let's see what this is," Tenten said, tearing the wrapping paper off. Inside was a diamond encrusted shuriken. "Oh my god! Sasuke I love it!" Tenten yelled.

"Really?" Neji asked, but she didn't hear him. Instead Tenten hugged (or rather jumped on) Sasuke. He tried to get her off of him while trying not to blush and stay emotionless. Neji let Shino's hug go, but not this one. He grabbed Sasuke and was about to punch him when Tenten grabbed his arm.

"Neji, if you want to have the best birthday ever, then don't get into a fight with Sasuke," Tenten said, with a look on her face. Neji decided to let it go, for now.

"After what she just did, do you think we should still give her our present?" Sakura whispered to Ino.

"Hell no!" Ino said.

"Sakura! Ino! Where's your present?" Tenten said.

"Over there!" Ino and Sakura said at the same time, pointing to the table stacked with presents. It was the biggest one of them all.

"It's so heavy! What didi you guys get me?" said Tenten. She opened it and almost fainted. "You guys gave me a plasma TV! You two are the best!" Tenten said and gave each a hug.

"Now girls, it's my turn to give Tenten a present, so scram!" Chouji said. "Tenten, I'd just like to say that you'll really appreciate my gift."

"So where is it?" Tenten asked, turning her head. Chouji took something that he was hiding behind his back. "A...a fruit basket?" Tenten said confused. "Oh, I love it!" Tenten lied.

"Give me a hug!" Chouji said, spreading his arms and squeezing Tenten.

"Uh, okay, you can let go now," Tenten said, hardly breathing. But Chouji kept hugging her. "Chouji, you can stop now!" Chouji finally stopped and Shikamaru stepped in.

"Yo Tenten. This is for you," Shikamaru said. He handed her an envelope. Tenten opened it up and read the card inside. "Happy Birthday Tenten! From Shikamaru," Tenten read aloud. "Uh, um, thanks Shikamaru for that...that thoughtful message," Tenten said. "NEXT!"

Gaara, Kankuro and Temari came towards Tenten and gave her a small box. Tenten instantly knew it was jewelry.

"It's from all of us," Kankuro said, while Tenten opened up the box. There was a note inside and Tenten read it aloud. "This gift is from me (Temari) only. Gaara and Kankuro had nothing to do with this."

"Say what?! Temari, I can't believe you did this. I thought you had our backs," Kankuro said.

"Well, I wanted credit where credit was due," Temari said.

"Oh, these earrings are cute! Thanks Temari!" Tenten said.

"You're welcome," Temari said.

"Tenten, wait till you see what I got you!" Lee said. He was carrying a huge check **(A/N: You know those big checks mad out of cardboard that you see in a lot of gameshows when someone wins? Well, that's what Lee had) **that was worth for $1000. Tenten was jumpinmg up and down in joy.

"Tenten, sh-shouldn't you tell everyone th-the truth and s-say it's not your b-birthday?" Hinata stuttered through gritted teeth. She was mad at Tenten for being selfish and getting all those expensive gifts. It just wasn't right.

"Not now Hinata," Tenten said. "So Lee, where did you get all this money?" Tenten asked.

"How many times have I told you but you never listened? I'm loaded," Lee answered.

"WHAT?!!" everybody said, surprised.

"Well duh! How else could I afford all this?" Lee said.

"If he's so freakin' rich, then why can't he afford to have a makeover?" Naruto said quietly.

"What did you say?" Lee asked.

"Um, I said life's a bitch and I can't afford to have a hangover," Naruto lied.

"Swearing is a bad habit Naruto. It taints your Youth," Lee said.

"Yeah, sure," Naruto said, not caring. He got out a black box from his tux pocket and got down on one knee. He opened the box and revealed a ring with three little diamonds on top. "Tenten, will you accept this ring?" Naruto asked. Everyone in the room gasped.

"Naruto it's so beautiful." Tenten said, oblivious to Naruto's true intentions. "Of course I do!" Everyone gasped again in shock. By this time Hinata was boiling mad and red in the face, but not from blushing, from anger. "That's it! I've had enough!"

"Is this thing on?" Hinata said into the microphone. People immediately turned to look at her. "I'm sorry to say this, but Tenten's been lying to all of you. It's NOT her birthday!" Hinata shouted. Everyone was like OO...oo...oo. "Did I stutter?!" Hinata said agressively. Everybody nervously shook their heads, afraid of Hinata's new side.

After they got out of their shock, everyone turned on Tenten. "Hehe, I can see why you guys are mad, but let's just pretend they're early birthday presents," Tenten said.in her defense. People were walking towards her with evil looks on their faces.

"Wait, why are you ganging up on me? Did I tell you to come here? Did I tell you to buy me presents?" Tenten said.

"She's right," someone said. "Let's get Lee!"

"Yeah, let's get...me?!" Lee said. He saw people running towards him, so he ran for it.

"Better him than me," Tenten said. She turned around to see Hinata standing there. "Hinata, why did you tell everyone that it wasn't my birthday?" Tenten asked.

"Because you stole my man!" Hinata said, not stuttering. She was heating up and felt like slapping Tenten.

"What are you talking about? I didn't steal anyone from you," Tenten said. (Sorry to break it to you , Tenten, but you kinda did.) Before Hinata could say anything, the crowd of people pushed her into the middle and she was whisked away. Tenten took this chance ro sneak away.

She was almost close to the door when someone grabbed her arm and spun her around. "Don't hurt me! Don't hurt me!" Tenten yelled.


	10. Put Your Hands Up!

**A/N: Thank you to all of you who reviewed. For a minute there, we thought that nobody was reading our story. Anyways, congratulations to whyamidoingthis01 who was our first reviewer of 2007. Hope you liked the concept of our new story. **

**Chapter 10- Put Your Hands Up!**

While everyone was busy running around going after Lee, Chouji found the cake and started to eat it.

"Chouji, you're so typical," Neji said, standing behind him.

"It's not (munch, munch) my fault that cakes (munch) taste so good," Chouji said in between bites.He had frost all over his hands and mouth. **(A/N: Cho, haven't you ever heard of a thing called a fork?)**

"Man, I would really want to fight with Sasuke. That bastard can't stand it if he's not in the spotlight every five minutes. He gets more attention in one day than I do in one week," Neji said.

"Violence (munch) is not the answer," said Chouji. At that moment, Neji saw who was with Tenten and got an idea.

"Then maybe you'll appreciate this gesture," Neji said, grabbing a chunk of cake from Chouji's hand.

"You took my cake!" Chouji said.

"You hugged Tenten," Neji answered and threw the cake at . . . . . .

-----------------------------------

Meanwhile with Tenten:

"Don't hurt me! Don't hurt me!" Tenten yelled, covering her head with her hands, with her eyes closed.

"Tenten, I wasn't going to hit you," Naruto said.

"Huh?" Tenten said, opening her eyes. "You're not mad at me?" Tenten asked.

"Why would I be mad at you?" Naruto asked.

"Because I lied to all of you. Duh!" Tenten said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Oh, here you go. You might want your ring back."

"Keep it. I was gonna give it to you anyways. Birthday or no birthday," Naruto said, remembering back to earlier that week.

**FLASHBACK:**

_"Have you ever found out that a friend liked you? But you don't like them back because it might ruin your friendship?" Tenten said, referring to the love letter that Lee gave her, but Naruto didn't know that of course._

_"Do you understand?" Tenten asked, holding Naruto's hand in between her palms. Tenten likes me! thought Naruto, starting to feel something new for the weapon mistress._

_"Don't worry Tenten, I understand completly. And I won't let anything ruin our friendship. Believe it!" Naruto said._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Ah, thanks Naruto!" Tenten said, hugging him again. **(A/N: Tenten, you do understand that you just accepted to...argh, never mind. You'll realize it later on.)**

"Don't ment-" Naruto said before getting hit by a peice of cake out of nowhere. "What the?"

"Mmmm. Strawberry," Tenten said, licking a piece of cake from her finger.

"My favorite," Naruto said. "But that's besides the point. The point is that it's going down!" Naruto yelled. He was pist and although he had a great sense of humor, he didn't think having cake on your face was funny. "**WHO THREW THIS!!?"** shouted Naruto at the top of his lungs. That caused everyone to stop.

A few people tried to hide their laughs because it was funny to see Naruto covered in cake. Naruto ignored them and focused on Chouji, who was sitting next to the cake. His hands were covered with frosting.

"I see you Chouji!" Naruto yelled out.

"Awww man! Now I gotta run!" Chouji said, getting up.

"Yeah, you better run!" Nauro said, walking towards him.

"What do you think I'm doing?!" Chouji said, "running" from Naruto. Neji took this distraction as a chance to talk with Tenten.

"Tenten, I-" Neji said before Tenten stopped him.

"I can't believe that Chouji threw cake at Naruto," Tenten said, not really paying that much attention to him.

"Chouji didn't do it. I did!" Neji said proudly.

"What! You did it?" Tenten exclaimed, taken aback. "But why?"

Neji didn't know how to answer that last question. He also didn't want to answer it. 'Lord, take me now!' thought Neji. "The reason is, well ... I threw it becau-" Neji got a cake to the face.

"Hahahahaha! You should see yourself Neji," Sasuke said.

"Why you bast-" Neji was about to say.

"Now now, Neji, don't be a pottymouth," said Sasuke, giving his signature smirk.

"Come here Sasuke and take this like a man!" Neji said with a big rice ball in his hand. Neji threw it but Sasuke ducked and hit Kankuro instead.

"Oooo, I knew I never liked you. But I'll be more than happy to return the favor," Kankuro said adn got a few pork ribs, ready to throw them.

"Oh no you're not. One cake is enough for me," Neji said, backing away.

"FOOD FIGHT!!" yelled Kankuro. As if on cue, everyone grabbed a piece of something on the tables and threw it at anyone. While everyone was trying not to get hit, Chouji was in the mist of things. He had his mouth open and was trying to get food thrown inside. The way he saw it, they were wasting perfectly good food.

------------------------------------------

Kiba and Shino were both hiding under the same table. "It's a dog-eat-dog world out there," Kiba said to Shino. But Shino wasn't paying attention to him. He was looking at Ino and thinking how pretty she still looked, even with seaweed on her hair.

"Yo, earth to Shino. Dude, are you even listening to me?" Kiba said, annoyed that he wasn't getting the attention that he deserved.

"Huh?" Shino said, coming back from his own little world.

"Screw this! I'm going out and throwing food at Naruto. Wish me luck," Kiba said, getting up and immediately getting food thrown at.

Shino stood up from his hiding place and laughed at Kiba. Kiba grabbed a handful of chow mein and threw it at Shino. "Yeah okay- Oh! Now that I didn't see coming!" Shino said when someone else threw sushi at him.

---------------------------------------

"Ahhhhh! Sakura, cover me!" Ino shouted, getting behind Sakura so she wouldn't get hit with the food.

"As if. It's every man ... woman ... whatever .. for themselves," Sakura said. She had barbeque sauce all over her clothes and the imprint of an octopus on her forehead. Thank god I got it off, thought Sakura.

"You're so selfish.You never think of anyone but yourself," Ino said. "Hinata, are you okay?" she asked, spotting Hinata among the crowd.

"Y-yeah. I'm covered with f-food, but I'm okay," Hinata said.

"I can't believe it's not really Tenten's birthday. Where is she so I can throw something at her?" Sakura said.

"Last time I ch-checked she was with N-Naruto," Hinata said, tears forming in her eyes.

"I almost forgot, you still like him don't you?" Ino said. Hinata nodded.

"It's okay Hinata. Everyth-" Sakura said, then stopped when she saw Gaara in front of her. His back was towards her and it looked like he was trying to protect her. "Maybe it's because he loves me. Just like in the letter he gave me," Sakura said quietly.

"Were you just talking to yourself?" Gaara asked, turning around. Sakura turned a bright red and looked down at her feet. 'He didn't hear me, did he?' Sakura thought.

"No, I was just singing some song that I couldn't get out of my head," Sakura answered. But when she looked up, she realized she was talking to no one. Gaara had already left.

-------------------------------------

Poor Shikamaru. Poor, poor Shikamaru. He was too busy running away from Temari that he didn't see what was in front of him.

"Shika-kun, why are you running away from your true love?!" yelled Temari.

"Temari, I told you once and I'll say it again," Shikamaru said. "I don't lo-" Shikamaru landed headfirst into the punchbowl.

"Shikamaru!!" Temari said with a look of horror on her face. She got his head out of the bowl. Shikamaru gasped for air and coughed.

"Temari ..." Shikamaru whispered.

"Yes?" Temari replied, getting hopeful.

"Don't you **ever** make that **ugly** face again in you natural-born life! Okay?!" Shikamaru said in a gangster voice. Temari started to sniffle and lips started to tremble.

"Aw man! Now I'm gonna make a girl cry," Shikamaru said. "Look, Temari, I didn't mean it like that. It's just that you're too troublesome for me."

"You're making it worse!" cried Temari. By this time she was kneeling on the ground. Shikamar, who didn't like seeing girls cry, tried to be nicer to her.

"You know, I'm not the onlyguy in the world. There's lots out there for you to choose from," Shikamaru said, trying to comfort her. "Who knows? Maybe one will choose you."

Temari stopped in mid-cry. "You're right! I don't need you. Shikamaru, have luck finding another girl who's willing to spend her life with you," Temari said, getting up and leaving. Shikamaru was amazed at how fast she recovered from her "broken heart."

"Women. They're so troublesome," Shikamaru said. Five seconds later, food was being thrown viciously at him. All by girls who heard his comment. Ten minutes later and the food fight was still going on. But everyone stopped when they heard someone yell,"Stop! Put your hands up!"

-------------------------------------------

**A/N: It's a rapper, or a DJ! JK, we're not going to tell you . Me and Jessica talked this out and we decided not to update until we get at least 10 more reviews. Anyways, here's the chapter preview.**

**Chapter Preview-**

**"Pathetic. I thought I could count on you, but you're good for nothing," Sasuke said coldly to Sakura. She looked down at the ground and questioned herself if Sasuke was worth it or not.**


	11. Are We There Yet?

**A/N: Hey! Thanks to all of the fans who reviewed, we really appreciate it. Anyways, for some strange reason, we have had really bad luck all of last week.**

**Maria- First of all, I had to go talk to the school counselor with these other girls because of all this drama. Basically, me and this other girl (who will remain nameless. No, it's not Jessica) were getting blamed for something we didn't do. Second, I had to go to this high school meeting for "special ed" people, and I'm _not_ special. Appearantly, the office people sent me a letter I didn't need. But my parents still made me go with them and we got everything straightened out. It was soooo embarrassing!**

**But it gets worse.**

**One of my friends got herself an ugly boyfriend. I'm like NO!! He's too fat and argh, I don't like looking at him. Plus, that made me the only girl in our group without a boyfriend. It's not my fault, I just got out of a relationship 2 months ago and I'm still not ready to go out with someone else. Besides, I like being single. **

**Then my evil science teacher gave me a friggin' F on my homework because I didn't even do it. To be honest, I didn't even know it was homework. I was too busy studying for a test for my English class. She didn't yell at me, but she gave me the "I'm disappointed in you" look since I usually get good grades in that class. Whatever, I still hate her. At least something good happened though. My English teacher praised me on an excellent job on my anecdotal story. He said it was really funny and it even made his wife laugh. It made my horrible week a whole lot better. **

**Jessica- I don't even know what anecdotal, whatever that is, means. Sorry, I just read what she wrote and I got confused. Back to my issues. I tripped in front of everybody during P.E.! Totally embarrassing! I had to work on 4 friggin' projects that were due on the same day, just because I went to an orthodontist appointment. Oh, I'm also getting braces. I was also PMSing all week! I don't care if you all don't want to know about our problems. Just felt like jotting them down for anyone who cared. If it wasn't for caramelstorm's review, my week would have totally sucked! So, we'd really like to thank caramelstorm! That review made everything better. You actually appreciated our decisions in having 10 reviews. We really weren't demanding.**

**Also thanks to DesertRoseTemari, Zakuro93, TheLovelyNatalieRose, whyamidoingthis01, Dakotarox14, and A'lusy. **

**Chapter 11- Are we there yet?**

Naruto, Chouji, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Kiba, Sasuke, Kankuro, Ino, Sakura, Shino, Gaara, Shikamaru, Temari, and Lee were all in the same van. They were all cramped inside.

"Lee, this is all your fault!" Kiba said.

"To blame someone is-" Lee started.

"Oh shut the fuck up! We all wouldn't be in this mess if Chouji hadn't started the food fight," Naruto said.

"I didn't even start it!" Chouji said, defending himself from false accusations.

"Quiet down back there! You all know why you're in here. For breaking the law," said Officer Mikimoto from the front seat.

**FLASHBACK:**

_"Stop! Put your hands up!" yelled Officer Tikiyoto and Mikimoto at the same time. Everyone stopped what they were doing and put their hands up immediately. _

_"Okay, I don't want any sudden movement!" yelled Officer Mikimoto, the more agressive of the two. "You all thought you could just barge in and not get caught."_

_"What are you talking about...sir?" asked some girl who was near him._

_"Well, first of all, for breaking and entering a party," said Officer Mikimoto. _

_"Sir, I can truthfully say that we are not in here illegally," Lee said. _

_"Oh, that's where you're wrong Eyebrow-Boy. Tonight was scheduled for a private partyat 9:00 p.m. for a wedding rehearsal," explained Tikiyoto._

_"What? That's not possible. I specifically reserved this restaurant for Saturday the 27th," Lee said._

_"Kid, tonight is Saturday, **the 26th. **You must've gotten the dates wrong," said Mikimoto._

_"So, we're off the hook?" Sasuke asked._

_"No! You're still in big trouble for starting a food fight, causing damage to the restaurant, under-age drinking, and for complaints of yelling from neighbors," Tikiyoto listed off._

_"You know what this means...RUN FOR IT!!" yelled Kankuro. Everyone ran and tried to make it through the exit doors. Some were jumping off the windows, anything not to get arrested. Officer Tikiyoto and Mikimoto were running around, trying to handcuff as many people as possible._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Who's stupid idea was it to run anyways?" Tenten asked in general.

"Mine. And if it was so stupid, then why did you run?" Kankuro said.

"It seemed like a good idea at the moment," Tenten answered.

"Yeah, and I would of made it out of there if it wasn't for that stupid chunk of ice on the ground," Neji said.

**FLASHBACK:**

_Neji was busy running and looking for Hinata, that he didn't notice an ice cube right in front of him. He slipped on it and fell on his back._

_"Argh, that's going to leave a mark," Neji said. All of a sudden, he felt cold metal on his wrists and he was pushed up roughly. "No, this is a mistake!"_

_"That's what they all say," Officer Tikiyoto said. "Take him to the police van," he said to a man who worked at the restaurant._

_Chouji was easier to catch. He was running so slow that Officer Mikimoto could easily jump on top of him and handcuff him. "You know what to do with him," Mikimoto said. Tikiyoto pushed him inside the van. _

_"Get off of me! Don't you know who I am?" Sasuke said when Mikimoto was handcuffing him. _

_"Just because you're Sasuke Uchiha, the last surviver of the Uchiha clan, doesn't mean that I'm not going to arrest you. I hate pretty rich boys who think they can get out of anything," Mikimoto said. _

_"You'll be hearing from my lawyers!!" SAsuke yelled as he was being dragged to the back of the van._

_"Hold on! You can't take my Sasuke-kun away!!" Sakura yelled to Mikimoto._

_"You're coming too young lady," Mikimoto said, handcuffing her and dragging her along with Sasuke._

_"Pathetic. I thought I could count on you, but you're good for nothing," Sasuke said coldly to Sakura. She looked down at the ground and questioned herself if Sasuke was worth it or not._

_Lee was the only one who didn't run from the police. It wasn't the youthful thing to do. "Officer, if you want to arrest me, then by all means go ahead," said Lee, automatically putting his hands behind his back. _

_"Kid, you're doing the right thing," Tikiyoto said, handcuffing him._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Lee, how stupid can you be?! You had the opportunity to run, but you just turned yourself in!" Ino yelled.

"Miss, what did Mikimoto just say?" Tikiyoto asked, the nicer one out of the two.

"Um, no yelling?" Ino replied.

"Then stop yelling!" Mikimoto said from behind the wheel. The gang returned to their previous discussion.

**FLASHBACK:**

_Kiba, seeing that Sakura was being dragged with Sasuke decided not to run after all. "I can't let Sasuke have all the fun," he said. _

_"Yo officers! Arrrest me!" Kiba yelled, hoping to get their attention. None of the officers heard him or payed attention to him. "What do I have to do to get noticed?! Take off my clothes?! "Kiba thought out loud. "Nah, I'll just sneak inside the van."_

_Temari was having no better luck. Mikimoto was trying to handcuff her, but she was fighting back. _

_"Get your hands off of me!" she shouted, kicking him in the knee._

_"Ow! Now you're in bigger trouble," Mikimoto said._

_"Leave my sister alone!" Kankuro said, arriving on the scene._

_"Or what? You'll paint purple make-up on my face?! Haha!" laughed Mikimoto._

_"No, but I will kill you," Gaara replied._

_"Ooo, a tough guy! I'm not afraid of you sonny," Mikimoto said. That last comment struck a nerve in Gaara and he wished he had brought his gourd with him._

_"You'll regret your words," Gaara said, preparing to punch him. But Mikimoto was quick and tripped him. With Gaara on the ground, he got on top of him. All of this happened in a few seconds._

_"Tikiyoto, get the other two!" Mikimoto ordered, handcuffing Gaara. Temari and Kankuro were speechless and before they could register what just happened, they were handcuffed and on their way to the police van._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"I can't believe I got arrested. I always thought it would be Naruto behind bars, but not me as well," Sasuke said.

"Hey!" Naruto said.

"Well, it's true," Sasuke said.

"Why do you guys always argue with each other?" Sakura asked. "After years of being on the same team, you'd think you'd learn how to get along."

"Sakura's right. We shouldn't be fighting," Naruto said. "Sasuke, I'm sory."

Sasuke stayed silent until Sakura nudged him."I'm sorry too," Sasuke mumbled.They all heard a sniffle from the front. It was officer Tikiyoto.

"That (sniffle) was so touching," he sobbed, blowing his nose on a tissue.

"Be a man!" Mikimoto said.

Lee took this time to ask the age old question. "Are we there yet?" he asked. Everyone in the back of the van sweat-dropped.

"Kid, if you start bugging me," Mikimoto warned.

"Oh, but I'm not the one with bugs. That's Shino," Lee said.

"Argh! Be quiet until we get there. That goes for the rest of you. I want zero talking. Do you understand me?!" Mikimoto said.

"Yes sir," everyone said in unison.

"What did I just say?! No talking!" said officer Mikimoto. A minute passed, and then Hinata had a great urge to go to the bathroom.

"Officer?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Pch!" Mikimoto said, cutting her off.

"B-but-" Hinata said.

"Ai!" Mikimoto said, making the mouth gesture with his hand to silence her.

"I-"

"Ptt!"

"H-have-"

"Dzz!"

"Sir-"

"Shhh!" Mikimoto traced his thumb and forefinger along his lips to hush Hinata. The whole time he was facing her and he got off the road several times, hitting poles and trees.

Hinata had to go badly and was denied. She started to cry silently, but she couldn't hide her tears.

"You made Hinata cry!" Naruto yelled.

"Good. Then I'm doing my job," Mikimoto simply stated. Everybody was shocked at how cruel and heartless he was.

Five minutes later and they arrrived at the Konoha Police Station. Officer Mikimoto and Tikiyoto got off the police car and made their way to the back to open the doors. "Okay, everybody get out!" Tikiyoto commanded.

The Rookie Nine, Gai's Team, and the Sand Siblings all marched out of the van. While doing so, Kiba stretched his arms to reveal that his wrists were never handcuffed. Everyone had a look of shock and horror.

With a dumbfounded look, Kiba said,"What? Stop staring at me!"

"You were never handcuffed!" Naruto yelled.

"You could of helped us escape when we were in the van you idiot!" Sasuke yelled too.

"Hey, stop yelling at me!" Kiba said. "At least I have and idea on how to escape."

"Shut up, all of you! I will have no talk of escape under my shift. Do I make myself clear?" Mikimoto said. They all nodded. "Now march! Left ... left!"

They entered the police station in a straight line and in rythem. The first thing they noticed was that it was a dark and eerie place, sort of like a dungeon. "We're trying to save money on electricity," explained Tikiyoto. There were also cracks on the walls ans cobwebs on the ceilling.

"Hey Bob," Tikiyoto said to the guy at the desk. "Could we have fifteen forms?"

"Sure thing," Bob said, handing him fifteen clipboards with papers attatched and a box of pens. Meanwhile, Mikimoto was uncuffing them and told them to fill the forms out.

They had to put down their name, age, phone number, address, sex, etc. Sakura considered faking everything, but the menacing stare that officer Mikimoto gave her suggested that she should fill the form out honestly and truthfully. After they finished, Tikiyoto said they would call them in to take their pictures.

"Nara Shikamaru!" Mikimoto yelled. Shikamaru stood up from the police bench and walked towards the room where it had the height measurement on the wall.

"Argh, I have to take a mug shot! How troublesome," Shikamaru said to himself. He stood facing the cops, his back to the wall.

"Kid, can you take your ponytail off? It adds extra height," Tikiyoto said. Shikamaru knew his hair stood up but it was never a problem with him. Until now. There was a reason he always had a ponytail, he didn't like the way it looked down.

"I don't think I can do that," said Shikamaru.

"WHY?!" Mikimoto yelled. It took a lot to scare Shikamaru and Mikimoto was a really scary guy. Two minutes later, Shikamaru stepped out of the room.

"Ha! Shikamaru, let down your long hair!" Naruto said, seeing him without his signature ponytail. Before Shikamaru could say a good comeback line, they called Naruto in.

"You're rather short," Tikiyoto stated.

"Excuse me?" Naruto said. "I know you did not just say that."

"Kid, just take the damn pictures so I can get back to my donuts," Mikimoto said. Naruto would smile normally, but then at the last second, he would make a funny pose. After Naruto, it was Kankuro.

"Um... are you a drag queen or something?" Tikiyoto asked, referring to Kankuro's purple make-up.

"No," Kankuro said.

"Good, cause you make one ugly chick," Tikiyoto said. He and Mikimoto started laughing from that funny cop humor.

"Haruno Sakura!" Mikimoto called out after they took Kankuro's pictures.

"I'm officially going to become a criminal," Sakura softly said. "I can't go any lower than this." Sakura took her pictures with tears in her eyes.

"Temari!" Mikimoto yelled. Temari got off the bench and stood in front of the cops. They stared up and down at her. "Looks like prostitution," Mikimoto said, checking off one of the boxes on the paper.

Temari looked down at her clothes before she said, "I can see how you got that idea, but seriously, I'm not a prostitute."

"Riiiight," Mikimoto said, not believing her. He lead her to the photo room. Two minutes later she came out, blinking from the bright flash.

"Tenten... there seems to be a smudge on the last name," Tikiyoto said. She quickly took her pictures and Neji was next.

"Me, the Hyuuga Prodigy, taking a mug shot! This is so unheard of," Neji said. He had a scowl on his face as he was being photographed.

"Abarami Shino!" Mikimoto shouted out. Shino started to walk towards the officers. "Drug-dealing," Mikimoto wrote on the clipboard. (No offense to you Shino lovers, but doesn't he look like like a drug-dealer? The dark sunglasses... it looks shady)

"I don't have any drugs," Shino replied.

"Well, that's for me to decide. Tikiyoto, check him!" Mikimoto ordered. Tikiyoto started to feel Shino up.

"Whoa, don't touch me there," Shino said out of impulse. "You don't know me like that!"

"It's procedure," Tikiyoto explained, still clasping his legs, making sure he had nothing in his pockets. "He's clean!" After that, he went inside the room to take his picture.

"Can you take your sunglasses off!" Tikiyoto asked. Shino just stood there, not even considering it for a second.

"Um...o...kay," Tikiyoto said nervously, creeped out by Shino's appearance and eerie quietness. "You'll just take the pictures with them on, i guess." Shino came out of the rooms about three minutes later.

"Yamanaka Ino!" Mikimoto called out. Ino stopped comforting Sakura and entered the room. When officer Mikimmoto put the camera up to his face, Ino started to pose like a model.

"What are you doing?" Tikiyoto asked.

"Everyday is like a photo shoot," Ino answered, placing both her hands on her hips. Five minutes later, she walked out of the "photo shoot."

"Rock Lee!" yelled Mikimoto.

"Oh goody, it's my turn!" Lee said, clapping his hands and jumping up and down.

"Just go and take your damn pictures!" Mikimoto said. Tikiyoto was in charge of taking Lee's mug shots.

"Kid, just stand over there by the wall," Tikiyoto instructed. Lee did his good guy pose and the camera flashed. "This kid was born to be in front of the camera!" The people outside who heard him sweatdropped. Next, Lee smiled and showed off his shiny, white teeth.

"Oh yeah, give it to me! Show me what I'm working with!" Tikiyoto said, taking pictures like there was no tomorrow. Lee flipped back his hair in slow motion.

"Uh, Tikiyoto, I think that's enough," Mikimoto said, trying to get the camera back. "STOP!!"

"But... but he could be Konoha's next top model!" Tikiyoto said. Mikimoto didn't listen to him and kicked Lee out. He looked down at the list of people and called out a name.

"Hyuuga Hinata!" shouted Mikimoto. Hinata quietly got up and people gave her reassuring smiles, Naruto in particular.

"Hey, I remember you. Weren't you that one girl who wanted to go to the bathroom? Yeah, that was you," Mikimoto said. Hinata nodded her head, not looking him in the eye. "So what, did you like pee in your pants? Haha!" Hinata turned crimson red.

"You can't treat her like that, she's a Hyuuga. Her father is Lord Hiashi and if he finds out, you'll be a dead man. That's why I'm not getting involved. Bye, I'm gonna eat your donut," Tikiyoto said and ran off.

"WAIT!! Come back here you coward!" Mikimoto hollered. He turned around to see Hinata playing with her fingers. He reached for the camera and quickly shot the picture. "Turn left for a side profile," he said. Hinata did as she was told. A couple of minutes later, she got out of the room, still playing with her fingers.

"Sasuke Uchiha! Get your ass in here!" Mikimoto yelled, mad that Tikiyoto was probably off somewhere eating his jelly-filled donut.

"Look, I'll give you another chance to just let me go. And then we can just forget about this whole situation. Put it all behind us," Sasuke said once he was in the room.

"Nice try kid. Now go stand there and look pretty just like the pretty boy that you are. That's all you're going to be good at, for a while," Mikimoto answered. He whispered the last part though.

"What did you just say?" demanded Sasuke. He heard him and got ticked off.

"You heard me. Now do as I say," said Mikimoto, taking Sasuke's photos. Midway, Tikiyoto entered thr room with jelly all over his mouth.

"Damn you Tiki, you owe me a donut with rasberry filling inside!" Mikimoto said.

"Maybe I should come back at a later time," Tikiyoto said, starting to back away.

"Oh no you're not! You're going to stay here and finish taking this kid's photo," Mikimoto ordered. Tikiyoto nodded in fear. It was weird, but it seemed like everyone was afraid of officer Mikimoto, even his partner Tikiyoto.

After Sasuke was Gaara. By now, he was acting strange and paranoid from being without his gourd for so long. Everytime Tikiyoto took a picture, the flash from the camera would cause Gaara to blink. At one point, he thought he was blinded from the flash. "Ahh, my eyes!" Gaara said loudly once he was finished.

"Gaara, what did they do to you?" asked Temari, worried. The whole gang looked up from what they were doing to see Gaara wide-eyed. Meanwhile, Chouji was being called in. Chouji, eating his bag of chips that strangely never ends, went in.

"Drop the chips," Mikimoto said, pointing to the poster that read NO FOOD ALLOWED.

"About that, not (munch, munch) going to happen," Chouji responded.

"Oh, wise guy huh? Let me say it again: DROP THE CHIPS **NOW!!!**" Mikimoto cried out. Chouji got scared and dropped his bag on the floor and accidentally stepped on the chips and crushed them.

"My chips!" he cried. And I mean cry, like rivers of tears come out of his eyes. Sadly, all of his pictures came out looking like that.

"Okay, I think we're all finished with the pictures," Tikiyoto announced.

"Hey, you forgot about me!" Kiba said, standing up from his seat.

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that, didn't see you back there."

"But I'm right in front of you!"

"Funny, I don't remember arresting you," said Mikimoto. "My memory is going bad again or something."

"Yeah, that must be it." Kiba said before going inside to take his pictures. Once he came out Mikimoto said,"You know what time it is."

-----------------------------------

**A/N: Phew, that was a long chapter. Thank god it's the two of us so we can split up the typing. Anyways, do you know what time it is? It's time for the chapter preview!!**

**Chapter Preview-**

**Tikiyoto then came out holding onto Temari and his other hand holding his crotch area. Temari's hair was all messed up, and she looked worse than she did before. **

**Ooooh, what the heck were those two doing? You'll need to read the next chapter to find out what happened. **

**Description of Cops-**

**Mikimoto: BIG scary-looking guy, always an angry expression on his face, bald, has a mustache and a goatee.**

**Tikiyoto: bony, skinny, hollow eyes with dark circles underneath, always looks surprised, has a thin mustache, pale skin, and dark combed hair.**

**Review and remember NO FLAMES!!**


	12. Cast your Votes Now!

**Cast Your Vote Now!**

Author's Note- Hey peeps, this is not exactly a chapter, but it's still important. Since you (the fans and the reviewers) are special to us, we've decided that you should be included in our story.

If you could please vote for the character pairings (that we're having trouble with) that you'd want, we'd appreciate it. The choices are:

1)Should Sakura end up with Sasuke or Gaara? (We are debating between the two because both will make a cute couple.)

2) Should Naruto choose to be still in love with Tenten or fall in love with Hinata once he realizes that she is obsessed with him. (We decided that the idea of Naruto and Tenten together is an interesting one, but they don't seem to fit each other. Hinata and Naruto is too obvious, and we want something original. We'll let you decide.)

We'll take your votes into consideration, but in the end, we'll decide what really happens as the story develops. We'll appreciate all the inputs you give us. Thanx! We'll try to update the 12th chapter soon!

-foxxyfans

(Maria & Jessica)


	13. You Sick Perverted Guy

**A/N: OMG! It's been almost a month since we've actually updated a real chapter. This may be a little random, but did you know that Asuma is related to the Third Hokage? Just thought you'd like to know if you hadn't yet. **

**Here are the standings so far for the votes:**

**Sasuke & Sakura: 1**

**Sakura & Gaara: 5**

**Naruto & Hinata: 4**

**Naruto & Tenten: 2**

**Thanks to everyone who voted, we appreciate it! Remember to keep on voting!**

**Chapter 12- You Sick Perverted Guy!**

**(This chapter was a bit inspired by my perverted teacher that I had last year.**

**He still creeps me out.)**

It's not like they didn't know it was coming. They just wanted to hold it off for as long as possible. The walk to their jail cell was like the Walk of Shame. What made it worse was that other criminals were sneering at them because of their appearance. They were still covered with food since they didn't have time to clean themselves.

"I hope these are to your accomidations. Hahahaha!" Mikimoto laughed. He took a key and opened a cell that was big enough to seat fifteen people.

The way that they were seated, it was Shikamaru, Ino, Shino, Lee, Sakura, Gaara, and Chouji on the left side against the wall. Kiba, Sasuke, and Kankuro were sitting in the middle. And on the right side of the cell was Temari, Neji, Tenten, Naruto, and Hinata. They were all talking amongst each other when Shikamaru finally noticed something.

"Don't we all get one phone call?" he asked. Everyone realized the same thing.

"Yo, Tikiyoto, officer sir! Isn't it true that we all get a call?" Naruto asked loudly to the cop closest to them.

"Damn, I thought you would forget. Oh, all right. I guess we can't deprive you of your rights. But remember, one phone call. And ONLY one," Tikiyoto explained. They all nodded, accepting anything just to find a way out.

Sakura was first since she practically attacked anyone who got in the way of her and the phone. She was really desperate to get out of the slammer. Sakura decided to call Tsunade's office since she didn't want her parents to know where she was. Fortunately, Shizune answered the phone.

"Hokage's office, this is Shizune speaking," Shizune said.

"Shizune, don't tell Tsunade or my mom, but I'm in the slammer!" Sakura whispered.

"What! Who is this?" Shizune exclaimed.

"Uh, no hablo ingles," Sakura said and hung up. If I tell Shizune it's me, she'll surely tell Tsunade. Anyone could tell from Sakura's face that she did't find anyone to bail her out.

'Shit! If Sakura was afraid of calling her parents, imagine what Lord Hiashi will say to me?' thought Neji. 'I know it may seem childish, but I don't want to get in trouble. I'll just let Hinata call. I think she's brave enough...hopefully.'

"Hinata!" Neji called out. Tenten and Naruto were sitting in between them. Hinata turned her head to look at Neji. "Why don't you call your father for the both of us?"

"B-but...uh...um..o-okay," Hinata finally said. She asked the officer if she could call her father and he opened the cell and followed her to the phone that was connected to the wall. The phone was far away so the gang couldn't hear what Hinata was saying, but close enough for them to see her facial expression.

"Hyuuga Household Residence. This is Hanabi speaking," Hanabi said, saying the required greeting when answering the phone.

"H-Hanabi, this is Hinata. Me a-and Neji got arrested and we need-"

"Ooooo, I'm telling father!" Hanabi said loudly.

"Shhh! Someone can hear you. Look, c-can you send some m-money to the Konoha p-police station to bail us out?" asked Hinata.

"What will I get in return?" Hanabi asked, probably smirking but Hinata couldn't see her.

"W-what do you mean? Can't you do a favor for your older sister and cousin?" Hinata asked.

"Let me think about it? NO! So, if I don't get something in return, I'll tell father where you two are."

"Isn't that b-blackmail?"

"Other people might say that. But to me it's called the work of an evil genius."

"F-fine. What do you want?" Hinata asked, getting a little impatient.

"Well, you need to tell me where the key to the lock of your diary is. Ever since you changed the hiding spot three months ago, I haven't been able to find it," Hanabi said. "Even with my byakugan!"

Hinata hesitated a moment before answering," Um...actually, I have the key with me."

"You just signed your own death wish...bitch," Hanabi said before hanging up. Hinata was in utter shock. Where in the world did Hanabi, her innocent (well not that innocent) little sister learn such bad language? She was probably going to have to spend the night here and sleep with other people. They very thought frightened her.

The others saw the frightened look on her face and thought she had been yelled at by her father.

"Hinata, you shouldn't let your father treat you the way her does," Kiba said.

"He didn't say anything to me. My sister picked up a-and didn't b-bother to help me and N-Neji," Hinata answered, sitting back down.

"I don't know why you guys are all upset about not getting out of here. Personally, I always wanted to be in the slammer someday. And I think right now is a great opportunity," Kankuro said, making himself feel at home by taking off his tux jacket.

"So you're not going to call?" Temari asked. "What about you Gaara?"

"Why bother?" Gaara said. Secretly, he also didn't want to call because he didn't really know how to use a phone.

"I guess I have to go then," Temari said, heading to the phone with Tikiyoto. After dialing her phone number in Suna, the operator said: _Please enter area code. _

"Area code, what area code? Since when did we ever need one of those?" Temari was so confused. 'What the hell _was_ an area code?!'

"Hey, anybody know what the area code is?!" she yelled. Unfortunatley, nobody could hear her. She was too far away and the walls were sound-proof. All anybody could see was Temari yelling like a maniac.

"What the hell? what's Temari doing in there?" Kankuro could see Temari yelling something and swinging the phone around.

'An area code is just a bunch of numbers, I'll just make something up' Temari thought. She entered the three digit numbers that she made up: 951. The operator accepted them and asked for a phone number. After giving her phone number, someone picked up the phone from the other end.

"Hello, who's this?"

"This is Temari, I'm Gaara's sister. We're in jail. You need to bail us out."

"What are you talking about? I don't even know you. Can you even speak English?"

"Why are you talking jibberish? What language is this?"

"Are you from Japan?"

"Something something Japan?"

"Huh?"

"I'm so confused!"

"Uh...well...bye." Beep...beep..beep...

"Hello? Hello? Is anyone even there?!"

_"You're call has been dropped. Please re-dial," _the operator said.

"Whatever," Temari started to re-dial the number when all of a sudden Tikiyoto grabbed the phone from her hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" Tikiyoto asked.

"Calling someone, duh," Temari answered.

"Don't think so. You already called someone."

"What?! But the operator told me to re-dial. You can't do this to me." Temari tried to grab the phone from Tikiyoto's hand. They both started banging on the wall, dropping papers. Temari ended up hitting Tikiyoto in the crotch. All anyone in the Konoha Police Station could hear was a girlish scream.

Tikiyoto then came out holding onto Temari and his other hand holding his crotch area. Temari's hair was all messed up and she looked worse than she did before.

"Temari, what did you guys do?" Kankuro asked.

"Not what you're thinking about Kankuro!" Temari answered. "You sick perverted guy!"

"Temari, why were you screaming then?" Chouji asked, trying to look up her skirt since he sat directly across from her. Temari quickly closed her legs, tightly.

"That wasn't me. It was that wimpy officer. By the way, I know his weak spot. Urgh, Kankuro, not in that way!" said Temari. He just kept laughing quietly. Sasuke, who sat next to Kankuro, wanted to get away from him, quickly.

"Please officer! Can I get a single cell or something?" Sasuke begged.

"Wow! The Great U-chi-ha is pleading," Sakura said sarcastically. "Where's my camera?"

"You're still not over me calling you pathetic? I thought you'd forget about it," Sasuke said.

"So...you didn't mean it?" Sakura said happily.

"Wait, you called Sakura pathetic?" Lee questioned. Kiba raised an eyebrow in interest. If Sasuke, they guy he was sitting next to, really did call his Sakura pathetic, he'd beat the crap out of him in a second.

"It's not like I meant it. Can't I just call Kakashi-sensei before you all make me go crazy?" Sasuke asked before leaving them.

"Why is Sasuke so emo?" Narito asked the gang once Sasuke was out of earshot.

"Why? Do you have something against emo people?" Gaara said, furrowing his eyebrows if he had any.

"What? Me? No way! I was...I just wanted to know why Sasuke is acting so strange," Naruto answered, dropping the subject. Instead they watched as Sasuke called Kakashi.

The phone rang twice before someone pickedup. "Hello?" Kakashi said.

"Thank god you're there. It's me Sasuke. To be frank, I'm at Konoha's Police Station with Naruto and Sakura as well," Sasuke quickly explained.

"And you want me to come and bail you guys out? Am I right?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke nodded but remembered that Kakashi couldn't see him so he said,"Yeah."

"Okay, I'm on my way," Kakashi said.

"Thank you sensei," Sasuke said, hanging up. "He ain't coming." Knowing his sensei fairly well, he would come really late, maybe a day later.

------------------------------------------------

'And to think this all started because of this stupid love letter that Lee gave me' thought Tenten, tapping her pocket that contained said letter. It felt like she was carrying the weight of the world. The pressure of keeping it all a secret was too much.

"Tenten," Neji whispered into her ear, making her shiver and blush at the same time. "You and me, are we okay?"

"What do you mean?" Tenten asked.

"Earlier this evening you were mad at me for drinking and I just want to know it we're okay," Neji told her.

"Uh...sure," Tenten answered after hesitating for a few seconds.

"Be more specific Tenten. I don't believe you," Neji said.

Tenten rested her head on Neji's shoulder and said, "Yeah, we're okay."

Neji looked down and saw Tenten's beautiful face. He also noticed her left hand on top of his. She had an engagement ring on her ring finger and that upset him. He moved his shoulder so Tenten couldn't lay her head there. Then he grabbed her by the shoulders and started to shake her, demanding to know who gave her the ring.

Tenten gave him a confused look, saying," Don't you remember? Naruto gave it to me."

----------------------------------------------------

**A/N: So there you have it, the 12th chapter that you were all waiting for. Don't forget to review and no flames.**

**Chapter Preview-**

**"You, Eyebrow Boy, you're coming with me! It's time for some solitary confinement!"**

**"ME?! BUT I WAS THE VICTIM HERE! I WAS USED, ABUSED, AND MISUSED!!" Lee said outraged. **

**O...kay, it seems like Lee has totally lost it (We knew that was bound to happend any time soon). Poor Lee, something HORRIBLE happened to him. Read the next chapter (as soon as we update it) to see what happened to Lee. And what's gonna be Neji's reaction about Naruto giving a ring to Tenten?**


	14. Oh No She Didn't!

**A/N: Warning- major Hinata OOCness, cute Gaara & Sakura fluffiness, and lots of drama!**

**We are having soooo much fun writing this story, we don't want it to end!! So far we've written up to Ch. 15 and in a few more chapters, it's going to end. **

**Chapter 13- Oh no she didn't!**

By the time Sasuke got back to the cell, Neji and Naruto were having a go at it. Sasuke didn't know what was going on, but it seemed that they were arguing over Tenten.

"Who does that?!" Neji shouted at Naruto, referring to the ring he gave Tenten.

"Me, Naruto Uzumaki! You got a problem with that?! 'Cause if you do, I'll be more than happy to deal with it," Naruto shouted back.

"Whoa! What's going on here? Fill me in, I wanna know too," Sasuke said, tired of being left out on all the fun.

"Well," Shikamaru said, while Neji and Naaruto were still fighting. "It turns out that Naruto gave an engagement ring to Tenten and now Neji is all mad."

"Oh, I already knew that. Didn't Neji see that at her birthday party?"

"Appearantly he was too drunk."

"Neji! Naruto! STOP! Stop it already!" Tenten yelled.

"Be quiet in there!" Mikimoto said. "Isn't anyone going to phone home?"

"I will," Kiba said, happy to get out of the madness inside the cell.

"Tenten, why did you accept Naruto's engagement ring? You don't love him, do you?" Neji asked with a hurt look in his eyes.

"Engagement ring? Is that what this was? I thought it was a very expensive birthday ring," Tenten said. "Naruto, why did you give it to me?"

"Why? Isn't it obvious? We love each other baby, that's why," Naruto said.

"What did you call her?!" Neji said.

"What?! Me and you, in love? Are you serious? When did that happen because last time I checked, I don't love you," Tenten said, taking off the ring.

"Then what was that all about earlier this week? You said you didn't want anything to ruin our 'friendship' but I knew you wanted something more than that. So I proposed tonight," Naruto answered.

'Damn, this shit is getting good! This is way better than any chick flick' Ino thought.

'Where's the popcorn when you need it?' thought Chouji.

'Drama. What a drag! There's drama happening inside drama. I never signed up for this' Shikamaru thought.

"Naruto, when I said that, I wasn't talking about you," Tenten said, getting frustrated. 'Thanks a lot Lee, this too is your fault' thought Tenten.

"Then who were you talking about, you little...homewrecker!" Hinata said, surprising everyone again.

"Hinata, what's wrong with you? And what happened to your stuttering?" Tente asked. Hinata got boiling mad and slapped her. Everyone was dead silent.

"Oh, I know you did not just bitch slap me!" Tenten cried out.

"I'm s-sorry," Hinata said, regaining her calm personality. "I didn't mea-"

SMACK!!!!

"You don't slap someone and then apologize. Get some backbone!" Tenten said after she slapped her.

Exactly at that time, Kiba ran towards the cell, seeming happy with good news. "Guys, I talked to Akamaru! He's gonna get us outta here! He's gonna dig a whole exactly beneath us!"

"I didn't know your dog knew Japanese!" Lee said, surprised. "Wow, you learn something new everyday!"

"Hey, what happened to you too? Both of your cheeks are red," Kiba said, seeing Tenten and Hinata for the first time. Both of the girls looked down in shame. They regretted slapping each other, but it was a spur of the moment sort of thing, Neji didn't know who to comfort, his cousin Hinata or his "friend" Tenten.

"Isn't anyone going to answer me?" Kiba said.

"They slapped each other," Neji said, placing a comforting hand on Tenten's shoulder. 'Why does she do this to me? I can be mad at her, but the next minute I want to be near her, talk to her, anything. She makes me feel...different' thought Neji.

"Damn!" Kiba yelled. "I always miss the good parts!"

"I...I gotta go and make a call," Tenten said quietly, shrugging off Neji's hand and leaving. He just watched her go off.

"Who do you think she's gonna call?" Chouji asked, striking conversation.

"Who knows. I just hope she calls someone who can actually get us out of here. So far, everyone has been a complete failure," Shikamaru said, cracking his fingers.

-----------------------------------------

"Speak up child. I can't hear you," Tenten's grandfather said over the phone.

'How can he not hear me? I'm practically yelling at him. Is he deaf or something?' thought Tenten.

" I SAID I'M IN JAIL! CAN YOU-" Tenten yelled so loud that it even caught the attention of the others in the cell and the bitchy cop, Mikimoto.

"Okay, that's enough! I've had it with you! I hate it when anyone yells besides me. Gimme the damn phone, your time is up!" Mikimoto hollered.

"But sir, it's my grandpa-" Tenten said before Mikimoto grabbed the phone away from her and hung up.

"Yeah, your 'grandpa' must be really worried about you," Mikimoto said, thinking "grandpa" was an old pimp since he thought Tenten and all the other girls were prostitutes.

"Exactly," Tenten answered.

"Ugh," Mikimoto said in disgust. He grabbed her by the arm and started to drag her off.

"No! Let go of me! I need to get out og here!" Tenten said, resisting. By now, everyone was looking at Tenten who was acting insane. When she was roughly pushed into the cell. her face looked flushed.

"I can't believe it. Temari did it with Tikiyoto and now Tenten did Mikimoto. Sweet!" Kankuro said.

"What!" Neji and Naruto said.

"I didn't do anybody!" Tamari and Tenten both said in unison.

"That's what they all say," Kankuro said.

------------------------------------------

'Eeek! I'm sitting between Shikamaru and Shino!' Ino thought. Both of them were within touching distance. 'I can feel the tension-'

"Ino," Shino said, interrupting her from her thoughts. "I've been meaning to ask you something." Shikamaru was looking at them from the corner of his eye. "It's about the love letter."

'Love letter? What letter? All I remember is a note she gave him, but Kakashi confiscated it. What ever happened to it? And Sakura gave me a letter from a secret admirer. I just assumed it was her, but was it? Do all these have a connection? Wait, why am I wasting my time with these useless thoughts?' Shikamaru pondered.

"...not talk about it. Especially in front of 'him' if you catch my drift," Ino said.

'Who is she talking about?' Shikamaru thought.

GGGGRRRRRR!!! GGGGGRRRRRRR!!!

Everyone turned to look at Chouji. He was clutching his stomach with a pained expression on his face. Gaara almost felt bad for him.

"Damn Chouji! I thought it was an earthquake!" Naruto said.

"EARTHQUAKE!!" Lee yelled, getting up and running around in circles. 'What an idiot' Sasuke thought.

"I can't help it, I'm hungey! I've been deprived for too long. I'm starving!" Chouji said.

"It's only been two hours!" Sakura said, throwing her hands in the air.

"I don't care. I'm gonna call my dad and tell him to get me outta here," Chouji stated, his stomach growling againg. "Officer, open this cell now or I'm gonna die of starvation!"

"Okay, okay. I could hear you twenty feet away. That stomach of yours is loud," Tikiyoto said, opening the cell door. Chouji followed him to the phone andstarted to dial...Domino's.

"Hey, can I get the 5-5-5 deal?" Chouji said to one of the employees. Everyone was horrified to find out that instead of calling for help, he was ordering pizza.

"Call Ichirika and order me some ramen!" Naruto called out. That gave him a smack from Sakura.

"Anyways," Chouji continued. "Make them all large with every topping. Oh, and I want some breadsticks and a liter of coke too. Make it diet, I'm trying to watch my weight."

"Don't worry, it's not going anywhere," the guy on the other side said. He guessed Chouji was a fat guy since he was ordering so much food. After Chouji gave him the address he hung up, wondering where he was going to get $32.50.

"I would happily of given you some of my money if I had it with me," Tenten said, referring to the gifts.

"Aren't you forgetting something? Oh yeah, it's NOT your birthday!" Temari exclaimed. Gaara nodded his head, agreeing with his sister. Actually, he was shaking his head to wear off his dizziness. He was starting to lose it and breakdown soon if he didn't get his gourd.

Sakura, keen on her medical skills, knew there was something wrong with Gaara. "Hey Gaara, are you okay?" she asked. He just looked at her strangely.

"Why do you care? Stop faking concern for me," Gaara answered. While he said this, Lee left to call (who else) Gai-sensei.

"But I do care for you. Not everyone is heartless like you think," Sakura said, thinking how odd his answer was since he gave her a love letter. 'Why is he ignoring me?' she thought. 'Speaking of the letter, where is it? I haven't been able to find it. Oh well, it'll show up.'

After beign quiet for a while, Gaara looked at Sakura and decided she was nice to look at compared to everyone around him.

"Why are you staring at me? Do I have something on my face?" Sakura asked, getting worried. In fact, she had sauce on her left cheek and bits of noodle on her hair. Gaara looked away, realizing he was staring at her.

"No. You look fine by the way," he said.

"Was that a compliment?" Sakura asked, trying to supress a smile.

"It was just an opinion," Gaara replied. Meanwhile, Sasuke was glaring at them with envious eyes.

'What are they talking about? When did Gaara become so social?' Sasuke wondered.

Kiba also spotted Gaara and Sakura talking and got jealous. He didn't notice that Sasuke was also looking in their direction before talling him," Can you believe that?! One minute Gaara's all 'I don't need anybody' and the next he's talking to Sakura. The nerve of that guy."

Sasuke agreed, but in his mind he was thinking 'Don't get any ideas about Sakura.'

"I mean, that's _my _Sakura he's talking to," Kiba said. Sasuke got angry but controlled his temper, staying cool and calm.

"What do you mean _your_ Saskura?" asked Sakura, trying to be casual.

"It's supposed to be a secret," Kiba answered. 'I mean, Sakura did trust me and all' Kiba thought. He loved the attention he was getting, even if it was from Sasuke. 'Wait, that didn't sound right.'

"It's not my fault Lee's like in love with me!" Tenten yelled. While everyone was having their little side conversations, Temari and Tenten were still arguing about the whole birthday thing. The room was silent. Everyone was speechless.

"Hello everybody! I'm back! Did you know that Gai-sensei unplugs his phone at night! I was waiting for like ten minutes. I guess it's so no one disturbs his Youthful sleep," Lee said, sitting down on his seat. He noticed it was awfully quiet and some people's mouth were wide open. "Did I miss something?"

"Arrrrgggghhhh!!" Neji charged at Lee, a rahing fire in his eyes. He pinned him against the wall, one hand on Lee's neck. "How could you do this to me?! I thought we were teammates, maybe even friends! How could you like her?!" Neji said, feeling betrayed.

"I...I like her too!" Lee gasped out, thinking that Neji was talking about Sakura, who it was obvious that he liked. 'But appearantly Neji hadn't noticed' thought Lee.

"Neji, let go of him!" Tenten cried. Shino and Kankuro were trying to pry Neji off of Lee before Mikimoto came.

"Break it off!" Mikimoto yelled, opening the cell door and seperating the two. Lee was trying to catch his breath while Neji was panting. "You, Eyebrow Boy, you're coming with me! It's time for some solitary confinement!"

"ME?! BUT I WAS THE VICTIM HERE! I WAS USED, ABUSED, AND MISUSED!!" Lee said outraged.

"I know. I just don't like you...and you creep me out," Mikimoto said.

"I get that a lot," Lee said.

"Officer, get him outta here before I kill him," Neji said.

"Alright, alright! Bossy aren't we?" said Mikimto, handcuffing Lee and leading him to a cell only a few yards away.

"Neji, don't you think you overreacted just a little bit?" Chouji asked. Neji just glared at him. Tenten didn't know what to say to him. For a minute there, he was a monster and it scared her.

"As a last resort for Team 7, I will go ahead and call!" Naruto announced to no one in particular.

------------------------------------------------

'I sure hope Jiraya is at home or then this phone call will be useless' Naruto thought. He dialed his phone number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello, I'm Jiraya and if you're a woman on the other side, I'm single," Jiraya said.

"And that's not going to change anytime soon," Naruto said.

"Naruto, I'm busy over here," Jiraya replied. Actually, he was watching porn. (AHHH! Shield your eyes!)

"I'm in this place people call the slammer. Everyone says it's a bad place, but people here are nice," Naruto replied. He waved to a murderer and said, Hey!" The murderer nodded in return.

"Fuck! You made me miss the best part. I gotta go," Jiraya said and hung up.

"He...hung up on me. That pervert hung up on me!" Naruto said as he was walking towards the cell, being led by Tikiyoto.

"So, what did Iruka say?" Sasuke asked.

"Iruka? I didn't call him. I called Jiraya instead," Naruto answered. "But he said he wasn't going to help."

You what?! Why didn't you call Iruka?! He would of bailed me, I mean us, in a heartbeat!" Sakura yelled angrily at Naruto.

Naruto thought about it before saying," That's a good point."

----------------------------------------------

The pizzas came, but Chouji couldn't have any. Instead, he had to watch as the other cops ate pizza in front of him. After a while, he started seeing "things." Shikamaru's hair all of a sudden became a pineapple and Naruto (who was dressed in an orange tux) became a pumpkin. Sakura's hair was cotton candy while Neji's and Hinata's turned into grapes. The red marks on Kiba's cheeks were doritos and Chouji touched them.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Kiba asked, getting away from him.

"You got something on your face."

"So?"

"I want it," Chouji said, drooling,

"Urgh! You don't know me like that!"

"Okay, since you two stopped flirting, I can finally ask this question. Who's gonna call next? I already called my dad but he thought it was too troublesome to pick me up, so he isn't coming until tomorrow," Shikamaru said. The only people left who hadn't called yet were Ino and Shino.

"Fine, I'll go and get it over with," Ino said. Calling her parents were out of the question of course. So she decided to call her sensei Asuma.

"H-hello?" Kurenai said, breathing hard. 'Are they doing what I think they're doing?' Ino thought.

"Come back to bed. It's getting cold without you," Asuma said in the background. 'Oh yeah. They were just having sex. I'll just try to mess with her' Ino thought.

"Um...is Asuma-kun there?" Ino asked, changing her voice to seem more older.

"Asuma-kun? What do you want with him?" Kurenai questioned.

"Oh, you don't know? I'm his girlfriend," Ino said, trying so hard not to laugh and give herself away.

"G-girlfriend? Are you sure?"

"Why yes. We've been going out for almost six months now. Could you tell him to get here A.S.A.P. please? I don't want to be alone tonight."

"Oh, I'll tell him alright. Thanks for telling me," Kurenai said, sounding mad.

"Bye-bye!" Ino said before hanging up and bursting in laughter. Mikimoto looked at her weird, unsure whetther or not she was on drugs.

"What's so f-funny?" Hinata asked when Ino came back, still laughing. She explained to them the situation and some people, like Naruto, were laughing while others were disturbed. "I w-wish you wouldn't of t-told me," Hinata stuttered.

"Well, you asked so I gave you an answer," Ino stated. While Ino was babbling, Shino left to call, but came back fairly quickly.

"That was fast," Kankuro said.

"Yes, well, I had some difficulties with the phone. My bugs ate through the cord," Shino said.

"Are you serious?" Sakura asked, dreading to know the answer. Shino nodded. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Sakura yelled, falling to her knees. "Now we'll never get out!"

"That's where you're wrong. I've been doing some thinking and I've come up with a plan on how to escape," Temari said.

"Hahahaha! You, Temari, came up with a plan? I find that hard to believe." Naruto laughed.

"Well, Naruto, believe it or not, but I am capable of thinking," Temari said.

"So what's the plan? How do we escape?" Gaara said impatiently. He only had a few ounces of sanity left. Temari, gestured everyone to come closer so she could whisper her plan to them.

"The plan is..."

**TBC**

------------------------------------------

**A/N: It's about time that they find a way out! Next chapter will be called Operation Escape, and it's so funny we couldn't stop laughing ourselves while we were writing it. It will have three phases to it, but the last phase won't be until Chapter 15. **

**Chapter Preview-**

**"What secret?" Sakura asked, interested. **

**Hinata was angry because Tenten was getting Neji, Naruto, and now Lee. "Slut," she muttered under her breath. **

**"Ooooo," everyone said. **

**Hinata, Hinata, Hinata. You need to learn to be more polite to other people and not call them sluts. That is just so mean. Anyways, please review and check out our new story called A Broken Life. **


	15. Operation Escape

**A/N: Finally, the gang finally escapes their cell in this chapter. With every passing moment, they're getting closer to the truth of the love letter. **

**Chapter 14- Operation Escape**

**Operation Escape Commences **

**Phase 1- Find Escape Route**

**11:15 p.m.**

Everybody was in their positions, waiting for their target. Soon, Officer Bob (remember him? He was in chapter 12) came to bring them their jail food. While he was fidgeting with the keys, Temari said," Kankuro, NOW!"

Kankuro punched Bob in the face and knocked him out. He also stole the keys from his hands and unlocked the cell. "Okay, so who is going with me?" Kankuro asked, then added," It has to be a girl." While he was saying this, he stripped down the cop to his undergarments and put his clothes on. The cop was a big guy, so the uniform didn't fit Kankuro.

Sakura grabbed Kankuro by the collar and told him," I'm going and that's final."

"Okay, okay. Geez, someone wants to get out badly," Kankuro said when she let go. What he didn't realize was that there was a cop behind him and bumped into him. "Hey, how you doing?"

"Knock him out!" Temari ordered. Kankuro punched the already unconscious cop again. "The other one you idiot!" Kankuro picked up the unconscious cop and flinged him over his shoulder. The body hit the cop and knocked him out too.

"Guess I didn't know my own strength," said Kankuro, tying them both up. Then he took out a fake mustache and applied it on. Sakura just rolled her eyes and left with him to find a clear exit so they could escape undetected.

"You'd think he'd take his older sister, but no! He takes pinky over there," Temari exclaimed.

--------------------------------------

After about seven minutes, they found an exit with no cops near it. "Jackpot," Kankuro said.

"Hold up!" someone behind them said. Sakura and Kankuro stopped in their tracks and put their hands up out of impulse. Kankuro's pants fell down since he wasn't holding them up anymore. They turned around and faced a woman cop.

"Not you. Isn't that uniform a little big?" the officer asked. Sakura looked at Kankuro, waiting for him to come up with something.

"Ummm...it was the new sushi diet!" Kankuro answered. The officer (who was a little chubby) nodded her head in approval.

"So, what is she here for?" she asked, referring to Sakura who was still dressed in her normal party clothes.

"Uh, for...um code 1010," Kankuro said. Sakura slapped her forehead, knowing he only said that because of Tenten's name.

"What! Swarm of mosquitos!" she said, ducking and swatting at invisible bugs.

'That code actually exists?' Sakura thought.

"No, I meant for...uh, breaking and entering. What code is that?" asked Kankuro.

"We just call it breaking and entering," she responded.

"That's it, we're wasting too much time!" Sakura said and punched her in the nose, leaving her unconscious. Kankuro looked shocked. "Well, you do want to get out don't you? Now, hide her somewhere while I dress. And don't look, you perv!" Sakura said.

"I wasn't even thinking that," Kankuro said "innocently." Five minutes later they went through the doors, in search for a van to steal. They quickly found one with the keys still in the ignition.

"Temari, we got ourselves a car," Kankuro said to the walkie-talkie. Temari had the one from the other cop.

"Okay, then get your asses in here pronto," she said.

"How come everybody knows Spanish?" Shikamaru asked.

"Dude, we took Spanish class. But you fell asleep through the whole thing," Chouji said.

"Oh, so I must've learned Spanish subconsciously," Shikamaru said to himself.

_Al fin sabes la verdad, _Shikamaru's innerself said.

'Yup, I finally know the truth' Shikamaru thought.

_Ahora se que no eres un idioto. _

'Huh? Did you just call me an idiot?'

_Adios el feo mas bello!_

"Shikamaru! Hurry up!" Ino said, handing him a uniform that they got from the coat closet nearby. He just put it on top of his regular clothes since he didn't have time to go to the bathroom and properly change.

"We're back!" Sakura said, followed by Kankuro.

"Good, now we can all leave," Kiba said.

"WAIT! DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME!!" Lee yelled from his cell.

"Oh yeah, we just can't leave him behind," Tenten said.

"The hell we can," Neji answered. But it was too late, Tenten grabbed the keys and unlocked Lee's cell. 'Argh! Why would she help Lee!?He's Lee! Didn't she see the way I beat the shit out of him?' Neji thought.

"Thanks. So, where's my outfit?" Lee asked, excited to play dress-up.

"Here, and change quickly," Sasuke said. Lee did what Shikamaru did and posed with his two fingers up, making the peace sign.

"No time for fooling around! We need to get out of here!" Kiba said. Everybody ran for it.

"Wait, wait! We're too large of a group. It'll be too suspicious. We need to split up," Shino said, surprising everyone.

"Haven't you seen the horror movies?! You're never supposed to split up!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut it dobe! And besided, we're not even in a movie. This is reality, nothing like that actually happens in real life," Sasuke said. It was decided then, so they split up into three groups. The girls in one group; Kankuro, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara in the other; and Neji, Chouji, Shino, Lee, and Kiba in one group.

----------------------------------

**Phase 2- Split Up**

**11:40 p.m.**

"I f-feel a little weird wearing these used clothing," Hinata said as they were walking towards the exit.

"I know what you mean. These reek! When do you think was the last time they washed them?" Ino said, smelling her shirt.

"Who knows. So, is this the way Sakura?" Temari asked.

"Yeah, we turn left ahead," Sakura answered. It was quiet for a few seconds until Sakura and Ino all of a sudden started arguing over Sasuke. Hinata and Tenten were still not talking to each other.

"You know what Ino-pig, you can have him!" Sakura said. She had someone new to crush on.

"Wait, what?! You're gonna give up just like that? But you didn't even say how Shikamaru and I are better for each other," Ino said confused.

"You and Shikamaru? Get real," Temari said. "It's weird how the wrong guys on your team like me," she said, referring to Chouji.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ino asked.

"That no guy likes her," Tenten said. Temari got mad at that last remark.

"And you haven't been doing your job by keeping Fatty away from me!" Temari yelled.

"Well, I wasn't getting paid!" Tenten yelled.

"Guys-" Hinata said, trying to warn them to be quiet.

"Do I have to remind you about the secret about you and Lee?" Temari asked. She didn't really know anything, but it was still a good excuse to make Tenten nervous.

"What secret?" Sakura asked, interested.

Hinata was angry because Tenten was getting Neji, Naruto, and now Lee. "Slut," she muttered under her breath,

"Oooo," everyone said. Tenten and Hinata immediately started to yell at each other and caused a commotion. Tikiyoto came around the corner because he heard noises. He identified Hinata because of her eyes and talked to his walkie-talkie that the criminals were escaping.

Hinata ran and Tenten chased after her because she was mad ay her. Temari followed them and yelled," I'm in charge! You don't run without me telling you to! And since I'm the leader, you should be behind me and trying to protect me!" Ino and Sakura jsut ran so they wouldn't get caught.

---------------------------------

"Okay, I'm the leader and what I say goes. I'll take care of the front and Gaara can take care of the rear," Kankuro ordered. Gaara wasn't happy about that, but went towards the back anyways.

"So, what did you and Sakura talk about back there in the cell?" Sasuke asked.

"What we talked about is none of your business," Gaara replied icily.

"No he didn't!" Naruto said, as Gaara had just talked back to Sasuke.

"Sakura's part of my team. so let me see, yeah it is my business," Sasuke retorted.

"Why do you care Uchiha, you got something against emo people?" Gaara asked, his paranoia kicking in.

"What is up with you and emos?" Naruto asked.

"You wanna start something with the emos Uzumaki? Huh, huh?!" Gaara said, looking crazier, if that was possible.

"I hear nothing, I know nothing, I speak nothing," Naruto said, whispering the last part.

"Just tell me what you and Sakura were talking about and I'll stop bothering you," Sasuke said, starting to get annoyed.

"What if I don't?" Gaara replied. Sasuke got all up on Gaara's grill and was glaring daggers at him.

"I wonder if it's a good time to mention that Sakura loves me," Shikarmaru stated lazily.

"What'd you say?" Sasuke asked as he stopped bickering with Gaara. Gaara just glared at Shikamaru. Shikamaru didn't say anything; he didn't want to get involved.

"Answer me Nara, why'd you say that Sakura loves you when it's not true," Sasuke said.

"I've had enough drama for one day and it would be too troublesome to answer your question," Shikamaru answered. Naruto and Kankuro just kept looking back and forth at Sasuke and Shikamaru. Sasuke got even more mad and his face turned a very unattractive shade of red.

"Question- why are all of you fighting over Sakura?" Kankuro asked.

"Yeah," Naruto realized. The three guys fell silent and the question was left unanswered. They continued walking towards the exit.

-----------------------------

Neji and Lee were getting into it real good. They were bad mouthing each other and bruising their egos.

"You know what Lee? You're just a man whore for stealing my woman," Neji said.

"Lee wondered if Neji read the love letter that was for Sakura.'Maybe that's why he's so mad' Lee thought. "Did you read the letter?" Lee asked.

"You wrote that letter?" Neji said, thinking Lee wrote it for Tenten.

"Uh-huh, I sure did," Lee proclaimed.

"I thought it was either Sasuke or Naruto, but I never imagined it was you. You don't seem like the poetic guy," Neji said.

"I can see how you thought of Naruto," Lee said. 'Didn't he like Sakura a couple of years ago?' thought Lee. "But Sasuke?"

"I just wnated a reason to beat him up," Neji said.

"Isn't it weird how us 'unnoticed' guys are now attracting attention from all the girls?" Kiba asked Choji and Shino.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Ino likes me," Shin osaid.

"And Sakura has the hots for me," Kiba said.

"Well, I got three babes fighting for a little piece of me. Temari, Hinata, and Tenten," Chouji said.

"WHAT??!!" Neji and Lee said, but for different reasons.

"Are you two jealous?" Chouji said as they continued to walk.

"Of you three? I don't think so," Neji said, smirking.

"Hey is that Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara. and Kankuro over there?" Lee said. They walked towards them.

"Finally you made it. We wondered what took you so long," Sasuke said.

"Where's the girls?" Kiba asked.

"They're not here yet," Shikamaru answered. All of a sudden, they saw the girls running at a distance.

"Who are they running form?" Shino asked. The girls were signaling them to escape and get into the van.

"I don't know, but I think we should RUN!" Kankuro shouted. They pushed open the doors and saw that Tikiyoto and his back-up crew were running after them.

-----------------------------------

**A/N:Hmmm..man whore...we love that word now. Sorry for the long update but we were busy and there was no time to write during Spring Break. **

**Chapter Preview-**

**"Uh...officer, what did I do?"**

**"It's what you didn't do ma'am," Shino finally said. **

**"I don't understand what you're saying? Am I going to jail?" the old lady asked, a little worried. **

**"Don't worry. It'll be over soon enough." With that said, Neji knocked the old lady out. He started waving his hands in the air to signal that the close was clear. **

**Shino and Neji, pretending to be cops. How interesting. Don't forget...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**


	16. Smack That! Smack What?

**A/N: Sorry for taking such a LONG time to update, but since school is almost ending there were a lot of last-minute tests and projects we had to do. Anywyas, here's the chapter youi've all been waiting for. ENJOY!!!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto or Akon's "Smack That." But we can always wish...**

**Chapter 15- Smack That! Smack What?**

**Phase 3- Get the hell outta here!**

**12:00 a.m.**

"I'M NOT GOING TO GET CAUGHT AGAIN!!!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs as she headed towards the car. Lee was in the driver's seat while Kankuro was in the passanger seat. Everyone else was in the back and Shikamaru locked the doors.

"Go, go, go!" Ino ordered. She noticed through the window that the cops were getting ino their police cars.

"Okay," Lee said and stepped on the pedal hard. The force of the motion made Lee hit his head on the steering wheel and knocked him out. So Kankuro had to drive form where he was sitting, and you know what that means.

"Hey guys! Wait up!" Kiba yelled from outside. He was running just to catch up to them. He pounded on the back doors forcefully.

"Ahh! They're shooting at us!" Hinata screamed.

"We're all going to die!" Gaara said out of fear. 'Man, I really need my gourd with me. I'm losing it completely,' he thought.

"No we're not. I'm not even Hokage yet," Naruto said.

"And I haven't eaten my midnight snack!" Chouji complained. They kept swwaying from side to side since Kankuro was such a bad driver.

"If we don't die from being shot, we'll definitely die from a car accident," Shino said.

"Are you dissing my driving skills?!" Kankuro said, looking back and causing the van to swerve off the road a bit.

"Do you even have a driver's liscence," Shino asked.

"You needed one of those?" Kankuro asked.

"Like I said before, we're all going to die!" Gaara said. Temari tried to comfort her little brother the best she could. They heard another bang on the door.

"Are they trying to kill us?" Neji said.

"Come on guys, let me in!" Kiba shouted, but no one heard him.

Meanwhile, Kankuro was getting bored so he turned on the radio and Akon's "Smack That" played. "Oh, I love this song! 'Dis my jam!" he said, turning it up louder.

_Upfront style ready to attack now_

_Pull in the parking lot slow with the lac down_

_Convicts got the whole thing packed now_

_Step in the club now and wardrobe intact now!_

_I feel it down and cracked now (ohh)_

_I see it dull and backed now_

_I'm goona call her, then I pull the mack down_

_Money no problem, pocket full of that now!_

"I can't believe he's listening to music at a time like this," Tenten said.

"Who cares. It's kinda catchy," Sasuke said, moving a bit to the rythem.

_I feel you creeping, I can see it from my shadow_

_Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo_

_Maybe go to my place and kick it just like TaeBo_

_And possibly bend you over_

_Look back and watch me_

_Smack that all on the floor_

_Smack that give me some more_

_Smack that 'till you get sore_

_Smack that oh-oooh!_

"Do you guys get the feeling th-that we forgot something?" Hinata asked.

"Or someone!" Kiba yelled from outside.

"Ghosts!" Ino cried out.

"No, it's me! KIBA!" he yelled. It finally dawned on them that Kiba had been outside this whole time, running after them.

"KANKURO, STOP THE CAR!" everyone shouted at the same time. Kankuro stepped on the brakes. Kiba, who hadn't expected him to stop, smacked his head on the doors and fell to the ground. Temari opened the door and pulled him in.

"Argh, man he's heavy!" she said once she closed the door.

"Is he...dead?" Naruto asked as Kankuro started driving again, trying to lose the cops.

"No, didn't you see him smack his head?" Shikamaru said.

"That would explain that hideous red bump on his forehead," Sakura said. Kiba's head rested on Temari's lap and she was slapping his cheeks, trying to wake him up. Kiba opened his eyes and sat up.

"Man, I had the worst dream. I dreamt that we got arrested, but then we escaped. And...and for some strange reason, Akon was there, chasing after us with his microphone. He was shooting at us with his mike and bullets came out of it," Kiba said. "It was wicked!!"

Everyone looked at him like he as demented. After a few minutes Kankuro said,"I think we lost them. Where should we go?"

"Well, since we are dressed like cops, we can go to someone's house without looking suspicious," Naruto said. Everybody was amazed at his brilliant idea.

"Wow, that was kinda deep," Shino said.

"Okay, so we're gonna break into a house?" Tenten asked, a little confused.

"Not break in, exactly. More like politely ask the person if could use their house," Naruto explained. "And if they refuse, we'll go to Plan B."

"What's Plan B?' Chouji asked.

"Knock them out," Naruto said.

"Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about!" Kankuro yelled.

"Kankuro, you are NOT going to hit anyone! Do you remember what happened last time?" Temari said. Kankuro looked disappointed.

"There! That house!" Sasuke said, pointing to a house that looked big enough for them to hide.

Kankuro parked the van (well...semi-parked. Half the van was on the sidewalk) near the house.

"So...who's gonna go and aske the people to get the hell out of the house?" Kiba asked.

After a lot of arguing, they decided that Neji and Shino would go. The two got out of the van and put their cop shades on. It would give the affect of a real cop. Shino knocked on the door and after a few knocks, an old, wrinkly lady answered.

"Hello?" the lady asked.

"Hello ma'am, uh...we need you to step out for a moment," Neji said. Shino just stood there, looking like a gangsta.

"Uh...officer, what did I do?"

"It's what you didn't do ma'am," Shino finally said.

"I don't understand what you're saying? Am I going to jail?" the old lady asked, a little worried.

"Don't worry. It'll be over soon enough." With that said, Neji knocked the old lady out. He started waving his hands in the air to signal that the close was clear.

The gang ran towards the house to get in. As Kiba was leaving, he heard some groaning noises. Kiba looked in the van to see a knocked out Lee in the driving seat. Lee was muttering something that Kiba couldn't quite hear. He got closer and heard Lee mutter "awesome."

'I can't leave him there. I know what it's like to be ignored. We have a special bond now. We're the nobodies.' After a while, Kiba got out of his daze and remembered what he was suppose to do. He grabbed Lee by the ankles and dragged him all the way across the lawn to the front door of the house.

Kiba grabbed the door knob and started turning it. He was locked out!

"Oh c'mon! Can't I get a break around here?" Kiba said outloud to himself. He tried knocking, but no one heard him. They were too loud in there. That's when Kiba spotted the garage door.

----------------------------------

"I can't b-believe that you hit an old l-lady," Hinata said to Neji once they were all gathered in the living room.

"I had to do what I had to do," Neji simply replied. That's when they heard a noise coming from the door leading to the garage. Someone was moving the door knob, but it was locked.

"It's a burgler!" Sakura said.

"Should I ...open it?" Chouji asked, frightened. He was closest to the door, so it made sense. He unlocked the door and slowly opened the door. He saw a big blob.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" Chouji screamed, making everyone scream too. Gaara almost wet his pants, he was that scared.

"Hey, it's only me and Lee," Kiba said, carrying Lee. Gaara, who realized he was hugging Sakura, let go of her.

"Sweet Jesus Kiba, you scared the shit out of all us," Naruto said.

"Well, I wasn't really scared," Sasuke said, lying of course.

"Oh yeah, then how come I heard you scream like a girl Uchiha?" Neji said.

"Well, at least I'm not mistaken for one Hyuuga!" Sasuke said.

"Ouch! Are you gonna take that from him?" Kankuro said, wanting a fight from the two of them.

Neji had had it and he couldn't take it anymore. He raised his fist and punched Sasuke on the nose. Sasuke wiped the blood away and socked Neji on the stomach, making him cough out some blood. Then Sasuke punched him in the face several times. Neji retaliated by giving Sasuke a black-eye. Soom they were both on the floor, Sasuke on top of Neji (not that way sickos) then they rolled and Neji was on top.

All the while, the girls were trying to get out of the way and the guys were trying to intervene the fight.

"Tentenm this is all your fault!" Ino said. "You just had to seduce Lee so he could throw you a party. All you really wanted was presents."

"I'm not gonna lie about the presents, bu hell no!" Tenten emphasized by snapping her fingers back and forth in front of Ino's face. "I did NOT seduce Lee! Ewww!! He's like my little brother. In fact, he was the one trying to get with me. He gave me a fuckin' love letter! So don't start frontin' if you know nothin!' "

That confession had a majot impact and everyone stopped. In fact, it seemed like time itself stopped.

"Say what?!" Shikamaru said.

"What the hell?!" Lee said, cussing for the first time.

"You liar! You betrayed me! You told me that cussing would taint my youth and here you go cussing in front of me!" Naruto said. Lee and everyone else ignored him. "Also, why'd you try to get with my woman?!"

"She's not your woman," Neji retorted.

"Tenten, what are you talking about? I never gave you a love letter," Lee said.

"Yeah you did. And I have proof," she said, taking out a piece of paper from her shirt pocket. "Do ya'll wanna hear it?"

"You know it," Kankuro said.

"My Love, I knew the immediately when I first saw you that you were the one," Tenten began. 'That sounds familiar' Sakura thought.

"I felt this connection between us and I knew instantly that I loved you. My heart burns with passion for you. I can't keep these emotions bottled inside any longer and I just had to tell you, even if you don't feel the same. I'll wait for you, my love. Because even though we're young, I know what I feel about you. Love, your Secret Admirer," Tenten read aloud.

"Nuh-uh, Lee couldn't possibly written that since Chouji gave that to me during P.E.," Temari said. Everyone turned around to look at Chouji.

"Ewww! You like my sister! What the hell do you see in her?!" Kankuro said.

"Who said I gave her that letter? Although I should've since she's interested in me," Chouji said, winking at her. Temari just felt sick.

"Not in a million years!" Temari said.

"Cho-" Lee said, but was interrupted. 'How did Tenten get that letter? It was meant for Sakura. And there seems to be a lot of conflict going on because of this. Confrontations. Misunderstandings. Oh-oh, someone's going to get blamed and it ain't gonna be me. I'll just stay low-key for awhile.'

"Anyways, it was Hinata who gave me that letter," Chouji said. All eyes were on Hinata, who was suddenly becoming more and more red.

"I...I..." Hinata stuttered. Her eyes moved towards the back of her head and she fainted. She fell with a loud thump on the floor.

----------------------------

**A/N: Well, what do you think? We thought this was one of our most funniest chapters. The next chapter is going to be the last one, with a surprise ending. **

**Chapter Preview-**

**"I'm shocked! Gaara actually likes someone besides himself," Naruto said. **

**"Gaara, big mistake. You never give a girl a love letter. You should ALWAYS give her flowers. That's the easiest way to go. I knew you should of asked me for advice. I am, of course, a lady's man," Kankuro said. **

**"In what planet?" Neji asked. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! **


	17. Confrontations

**A/N: Here you have it, the finale of ****The Love Letter****. Thank you to all the people who waited a long time to finally read this. Enjoy!!!! Oh, ****Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows****: awesome!!!**

**Chapter16-Confrontations**

"Yo babe, sweetie, honey, cupcake, muffin, sugarlips, pancakes...mmm...wait, what was I talking about again? Oh yeah, Hinata are you okay?" Chouji asked, getting a little sidetracked. Hinata regained her consciousness and stood up.

"I can't believe you wrote that letter to Chouji," Ino said disgusted. He may be her teammate and all, but Chouji was not considered a dateable guy.

"B-But I d-didn't," Hinata tried to explain. "I d-don't even know h-how he g-got it."

"You gave it to me that one time you bumped into me in the hallway and I helped you get up," Chouji said. "Did you plan that whole thing just to touch my hand?"

Hinata shook her head in protest. "It w-was an accident. That l-letter is the same one that Sh-Shino gave me." Shino, surprised, started to choke on his own saliva.

"I knew it! I knew you liked Hinata more than a teammate!" Kiba said, although it wasn't true, he just wanted to get noticed. Which he didn't.

"Are you trying to get with my cousin?!" Neji said, cracking his knuckles.

"Oh no, no, no. You got it all wrong. It's not like that," Shino said once he stopped coughing. "Hinata, back me up here," he whispered, trying to save himself.

"B-But it's true. You d-did say that I c-could have the letter, th-that it was mine to k-keep," Hinata said, feeling like she was in a soap operea or T.V. drama.

"Dang! I gotta watch how I say things! Listen, I only let you have it because Kiba was right there," Shino explained.

"Finally I'm mentioned," Kiba said.

"So, then why did you write that letter? If it wasn't meant for Hinata, then who were you going to give it to?" Sasuke asked, no clue what the big problem was all about since he himself never recieved the letter. Naruto, Kiba, and Kankuro also felt out of place.

"If you remember, Ino gave me a note once during Kakashi's class. That note was the love letter," Shino said.

"That note was meant for Shikamaru!" Ino yelled. "You just took it from my hands!" Shikamaru's lazy eyes bulged out. "It's not because, you know... it's not like I like you or anything, I just wanted to give it back to you after you handed it to me."

"What you talking about woman? Ino, I know you like to make up stories, but that's just ridiculous! How could I possibly of given you that letter if someone else already gave it to me?" Shikamaru said.

"Don't call me ridiculous! You denied it last time, and now you denied it again! Why can't you admit that you like me?! You jerk!" Ino cried out.

"Whoa, they're already fighting like an old married couple," Naruto said.

"We're not a couple!" Shikamaru said.

"And we're not old either!" Ino said.

"I'm telling you the truth, I didn't give you the letter. But...I do like you Ino," Shikamaru said, whispering the last part.

"What, I didn't catch the last part?" Ino asked. Shikamaru didn't like repeating himself or telling his feelings to people, especially with an audience.

"I like you okay?! Ever since we were in the academy, although I never really admitted it to myself," Shikamaru said. "Plus, my father kinda forced me to like his best friend's daughter and I know Chouji doesn't have a sister, so that meant you."

"Really?" Ino said getting all emotional, then changing her expression.

"Great, I tell a girl I like her and she gets all mad at me," Shikamaru said.

"You said someone gave you the letter, who was it?" Ino asked, getting mad.

Shikamaru hesitated a little before saying," Sakura."

"What?! I am appalled!" Sakura said.

"Billboard Brow!! I'm gonna getcha!" Ino said, lunging at her, but Shikamaru held her back.

"So that's what you meant by Sakura loving you," Sasuke said.

"Well, sorry to break it to you, but Sakura loves me," Kiba said.

"Where in god's name did you get that crazy idea?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Monday. Study-hall period to be exact," Kiba answered automatically. Sakura was racking through her brain, trying hard to remember what happened that day, but to no avail.

"Actually, I don't remember even talking to you," Sakura admitted.

"Are you kidding me?! How come everyone seems to be forgetting all about me?!" Kiba said, outraged.

"I'm sorry, but I really don't- oh wait, I think I remember now. I think I was saying something about seeing someone in a new way. A romantic way," Sakura said.

"Yesss!! That was me you were talking about," Kiba said.

"No, I was talking about Gaara. He was the one who gave me the letter," Sakura said.

"I'm shocked! Gaara actually likes someone besides himself," Naruto said.

"Gaara, big mistake. You never give a girl a love letter. You should ALWAYS give her flowers. That's the easiest way to go. I knew you should of asked me for advice. I am, of course, a lady's man," Kankuro said.

"In what planet?" Neji asked.

"I have NEVER in my whole existance ever written a love letter to a girl," Gaara said.

"But Gaara-kun, you gave me the letter during the test," Sakura said in a gushy voice.

"Huh? What are you talking about? Do you mean the answers to the test?" Gaara asked.

"No, the letter. You told me to get it from your backpack cuz you had something special for me."

"Did I PHYSICALLY give you the letter then?" Gaara asked.

"Technically...if you think about it...oh alright, no. You didn't actually give it to me," Sakura replied, disappointed that Gaara didn't write her that beautiful, romantic letter.

"Good. Now that we got that established, can I tell you something?" Gaara asked. "Although I didn't hand the letter to you, now I kinda wish that I had. These past hours have been...interesting ones. And I'm glad that you were there to comfort me when everyone thought I was insane."

"Am I the only one who's not buying this?" Sasuke said as everyone went "Aww, how sweet!" He didn't particulary like the idea of Sakura being with a psycopath like Gaara. She was his teammate and he felt he had to protect her, even if she didn't like it.

To get everybody sidetracked from the whole Sakura/Gaara moment, Sasuke coughed. "Ahem, so Gaara, if that is your real name. Actually, what is your name?" Sasuke said, no clue what Gaara's last name was. Did he even have one?

"Gaara, duh!" Naruto said.

"Naruto, you're ruining my speech. Now shut up," Sasuke said. "So Gaara, like I was saying, where did you get the love letter from?"

"I took it from Tenten's locker," said Gaara calmly.

"You did what?!" Tenten said. "So, because of you STEALING my love letter, everyone's been recieving it? You are the cause of this whole mess?"

"Hold up! Hold up! He likes you. She likes him," Kankuro said, pointing his fingers at people. "But who likes me?!"

"No one!" Temari answered. Kankuro got mad and smacked her shoulder in a brotherly way. "Ow, and maybe that's why!" Temari said, rubbing her shoulder.

"How could it be Gaara's fault? He didn't write the letter," Shino said.

'Oh no, they're catching on to me. Sooner or later they'll realize it was I, Rock Lee, who wrote it. Only it was meant for Sakura, not Tenten. Hopefully they'll see the humor in the situation,' Lee thought.

"Are you some sort of stalker who steals stuff from people's lockers?!" Tenten asked, ignoring Shino's comment.

"No, I just wanted to blackmail you. I was bored so I needed something evil to do. I have a reputation to uphold," Gaara said.

"Is that the type of guy you want to date Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

'Gaara is cute, no doubt about that. But I have to admit he is a bit on the creepy side. I don't want to be weirded out by my future boyfriend,' Sakura thought, thinking it over. She decided that maybe Gaara and her wouldn't work out. Tonight was just an infatuation. A weird one. "No, not really," Sakura finally answered.

"In your face sucka!" Sasuke said to Gaara.

"Like I care. That's just a minor setback," Gaara said carelessly. Sakura was getting heated. Sasuke smirked, knowing what was gonna happen next. The whole neighborhood could hear the yells of a boy.

"That'll teach you to mess with a girl's emotions," Sakura said, dusting off her hands. Gaara lay on the ground with a big bump on top of his head.

"Sakura, you're my hero.You finally achieved the one thing I never had guts to do: beat the crap out of Gaara," Kankuro said. "Has anyone seen Temari?" Everyone shook their heads.

"Well, we still haven't solved the problem at hand. Who originally wrote the love letter?" Neji asked, raising a thin eyebrow.

"So Lee, since you didn't intend to give me that letter, where did you get the letter from?" Tenten asked. Lee gulped, beads of sweat forming on his forehead and nose.

"Uh...funny story about that. I bet you're all going to laugh when you hear it. It-" Lee said, getting cut off.

"Just tell us," Shikamaru said.

"OKAY, OKAY! IT WAS ME! I WROTE THE LOVE LETTER!" Lee exclaimed. "But it wasn't meant for Tenten. I wrote the letter for Sakura."

"SAY WHAT!!!" everyone yelled in unison.

"Are you saying that because of a VERY simple misunderstanding, this whole drama had to happen?" Tenten asked, bewildered.

"This whole situation could of been avoided," Chouji said. 'I guess I didn't get the girl in the end,' he thought.

"It wasn't really my fault, you see. I didn't purposely give the letter to Tenten. It was an accident," Lee said, explaining himself.

"An accident?! This night occurred cuz of an accident?! And I can't believe that you wrote that letter for me! ARGH!! You have no idea how disturbed I feel right now," Sakura said.

"Now I know for sure that my Cherry Blossom doesn't love me," Lee said, putting his head down.

"DUH! What have I been saying before this crazy experience happened? I love Sasuke," Sakura said.

"You still love me?" Sasuke asked, a little surprised. "I thought you hated me. Well, now I have to say something back, don't I? Sakura, it took this 'crazy experience' for me to see that I like you." Everyone's jaw dropped to the floor.

"So..." Sakura started, not knowing what to say when the guy you've loved for a long time tells you he likes you. "What does this mean?"

"That you're my girlfriend of course," Sasuke said, walking towards her and holding her hand. "And it any of you have a problem with this, I'll beat the living shit out of all of you," he said to the guys in the room.

"No problem here. I'm cool with it," all the guys said nervously. Well, what else could they have said? They would have gotten beaten up otherwise.

"So that's it?" Lee said, thinking they were going to do something horrible to him.

"You think we'd let you off that easy?" Ino said.

"We still gotta deal with you," Shino said. Lee gulped. He headed backwards towards the front door, the group looming over him.

"After him!" Hinata yelled, surprising herself. Lee ran out the door, the gang trailing after him, close on his heels. They ran all the way to the park where Lee stopped to catch his breath. By this time it was about three in the morning. He was trapped.

---------------------------------------------------

"That's what you get!" Naruto said in triumph. Lee was totally out of it, little stars flying on top of his head.

"There you guys are! We've been looking all over town," Kiba said, holding Temari's hand.

"Where were you two this whole time?" Kankuro asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, we were making out in the closet then noticed you were all gone," Temari said, blushing a bit.

"Making out?" Kankuro asked. "Now, I know I'm not good at math, but isn't he younger than you by...like 3 years? That's considered child molestation."

"No it's not! And if anyone molested anyone, I think you did," Temari responded back.

"Since when did you two become a...you know...a couple?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Our relationship kinda started when she held my head on her lap in the van, concerned for my well-being while the rest of you were screaming your asses off. You all ignored me, so you didn't notice," Kiba said.

"You're right. I'm sorry for ignoring you," Sasuke said.

"Really?" Kiba asked.

"Nah! I was just messin' with you. I wanted to know how that would sound coming from me," Sasuke said, laughing.

"Haha, very funny," Kiba said sarcastically.

"I'm so sleepy," Ino said, yawning.

"Yeah, me too. I haven't slept in 19 hours," Sakura said.

"Tonight has been...there aren't words to describe this night," Chouji said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I feel bad for what we did to Lee. It really wasn't his fault," Tenten said.

"I'll take him home," Neji offered. He put Lee's arm across his neck to hold him up, getting a deja vu feeling. Oh yeah, that one time when Lee was drunk. He and Naruto took him home, actually they threw him in by the window.

"I'll go with you," Tenten said, taking Lee's other side. He was still her teammate. The three of them left the others who were probably going home too.

'I finally have some alone time with Tenten, even if Lee is here, he's unconscious. What should I tell her? Both Shikamaru and Sasuke confessed their feelings, why can't I?' Neji thought. 'But I'll have to do it in a cool way, unlike them.'

"Tenten, I'm tired of having to look after you and protecting you from any guy getting close to you," Neji started out.

"No wonder no guy has ever gone near me," Tenten said.

"To solve this whole problem, you should go out with me," Neji said.

"I should?" Tenten asked. Neji dropped Lee, getting closer to Tenten.

"Yeah, you should."

"Neji? What are you doing?" Tenten asked. He didn't say anything and kept getting closer and closer. She backed up until her back bumped into a wall outside Lee's house. Neji leaned towards her and pressed his lips on hers. Slowly, his hands crept to her waist while Tenten put hers on his neck, deepening the kiss even more. They stopped when they needed oxygen. Tenten was blushing like mad while Neji was smirking in triumph.

"Hehe, that was unexpected," Tenten said nervously.

"Did you enjoy it?" Neji asked.

"Surprisingly yes," Tenten said, who never thought Neji had such soft lips. "But Neji Hyuuga, you still have a ways to go before I can call you a great kisser," she said just to annoy him.

"Then let me prove you wrong," he said, kissing her again.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Where is everybody?" Jirayia said as he entered the police station the next morning. His film ended and he thought now would be a good time to bail Naruto. But the station was stranded, no cop was there except for the convicts that were locked in their cells. He spotted someone coming in...Kakashi.

"I see you have the new edition of my book," Jiraya said, smirking. Kakashi nodded not taking his eyes off his book.

"I have to say, this is one of your best works. Anyways, have you seen the troublemakers? I bet they're mad we didn't come sooner," said Kakashi.

"That's the problem. They're not here," Jiiraya replied. Hiashi burst through the doors a few seconds later.

"Where is she? I demand to know where my daughter is," he said hysterically. "And my nephew too. No doubt it's his fault they're in here.'

"Calm down Hyuuga sir. Hinata and Neji aren't here," Kakashi said turning a page.

"What? But my daughter Hanabi told me they got arrested, unless she lied to me," Hiashi said.

"Oh they did get arrested that's for sure. My theory is that perhaps thay escaped. Who knows what kind of a wild night they had," Jiraya said.

" Do you guys hear that?" Kakashi asked, still engrossed in his perverted book.

"You mean those digging noises? I think it's coming from that cell over there," Jiraya said, pointing to a cell with its doors opened.

The three men walked towards it and stared at the dirt floor. Slowly, they saw the formation of a hole. It increased in size and they could hear faint purrs. A small dog popped out. It was Akamaru, there to save the day!

"What the?" Jiraya said dumbfouned.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

One week later...

"Community service sucks!" Naruto said as he and the gang were picking up trash in the village.

"Ew, my bag is full of unindentified items," Chouji said, peeking in it with a disgusted look.

"I thought yesterday was bad when we had to paint over grafitti," Temari said.

"Oh my gosh, I broke a nail!" Ino complained, lifting her hand for everyone to see.

"Wow, I feel for you," Kankuro said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Can you two lovebirds please stop making out every five seconds?" Shikamaru asked Sasuke and Sakura. They were down each other's throats and looked like they were stuck together with glue. They stopped kissing to look over at the lazyass genius.

"Only if you and your girlfriend stop calling each other weird pet names," Sasuke said.

"My name for Shika-kun is NOT weird! Right fluffytush?" Ino said. Everyone exploded into laughter.

"I wish you would stop calling me that," Shikamaru said barely audible over the laughter.

"Haha, fluffytush! Wait, how would _you_ know Ino?" Sakura asked. Ino started to blush and mumbled something incoherent.

"Oi, how many weeks left until we can stop doing community service?" Kiba asked. Everyone continued cleaning up, not noticing that he spoke. "Argh! I hate it when you guys do that!"

"Eh, you said something?" Naruto asked, smiling sheepishly.

"No, from now on I'm not going to repeat myself," Kiba declared.

"How many weeks until this torture ends?" asked Gaara.

"Two and a half weeks," Shino answered.

"What? I just asked that a few minutes ago!" Kiba exclaimed.

"You did?" Shino asked, cocking his head to the side a bit.

"You guys are evil," Kiba said lightheartedly as his girlfriend Temari kissed him on the cheek.

"I still can't believe you two are going out," Kankuro said.

"I'm g-glad for you Kiba. Y-You finally found someone," Hinata said, dragging her garbage bag with her.

"What's that supposed to mean? I _finally _found someone? Did you think that I couldn't get a girl?" Kiba said, offended.

"I...umm, no I didn't mean that...umm," Hinata said nervously. "C-Congratulations!"

"What about you Hinata? You never did find someone for you," Tenten commented. Hinata blushed scarlet at what Tenten said. She looked over at Naruto who nodded at her.

"Um...actually, I do have s-someone," Hinata said.

"What? When? Who? And why did I not know about this?" Neji interrogated.

"We've b-been keeping it a secret. We just h-had our first date a couple of days ago," Hinata answered.

"So...who's this mystery guy? I bet he's cute, charming, intellig-" Saukra began.

"It's Naruto-kun," Hinata said.

"Or he just may be a complete idiot," Sakura finished.

"Hey! I heard that!" Naruto said.

"Naruto, so you finally opened your eyes," Sasuke stated.

"Yeah, I guess I did," Naruto said, scratching the back of his head.

"Why the big secret?" Lee asked, still recovering from his wounds.

"We didn't want Hiashi to find out until the right time. And we knew you all wouldn't keep your mouths shut if we told you," Naruto explained.

"We can so keep a secret," Temari said.

"Uh-huh. Suuuure," Naruto said.

"So, can y-you guys keep it t-to yourselves?" Hinata asked.

"Oh yeah! Sure! Totally!" everyone said.

"Liars!" Naruto said.

"Hey, whatever happened to the love letter?" Lee said all of a sudden.

"Yeah, what did happen to that troublesome letter?" Shikamaru asked, looking up at the clouds.

----------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, at the park...

Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi were playing tag when they found a folded up piece of paper.

"Hey, what's this?" Konohamaru asked.

"I don't know, why don't you open it?" Moegi suggested. He did and slowly read it aloud to his friends. Their expressions changed into pure disgust at the mushy gushy words.

"Yuck, it's a love letter!" exclaimed Udon, snot coming out of his nose.

"I wonder who wrote it," Moegi said.

"Hm. I have an idea. Guys, let's have some fun with this love letter," Konohamaru said, smiling to himself.

-------------------- **FIN **---------------------


End file.
